The Best Sister
by Beaner000
Summary: Bailey potter, harry potters twin sister. she was loved by everyone or mostly everyone the slytherins hate her but that's about it. she thought that this would just me like every other year classes and friends. no she has to deal with a whole lot more including that her brother might not even be her real brother.
1. Chapter 1

I was running, for what purpose I do not know all I could remember was my name at this moment, Bailey. The wind was sharp against my face along with rain hitting me like shards of glass at every second. I tried to tell my legs to stop I was going to get more hurt from the rain while trying to run then I ever would by stopping. Glanced behind me I tryed to make something out through the storm but couldn't see anything.

"Bailey. Bailey get up" I jumped off my bed landing on the floor with a grunt. My brother Harry was looking down at me with concern written across his face. I glanced around the room seeing that the sun was up meaning it was almost time for our 'Aunt' to arrive for her visiting. She wasn't really Harrys or my Aunt seeing as we were sent to live with our mom sister ever since the car crash that killed our parents. "hurry you have to get dressed" harry said trying to pull me off the floor so i would move faster.

I knew she would be here any minute lucky for me everyone seemed to like me even if they hated Harry. Like our Aunt liked me but hated Harry so I didn't have to do anything when she was but Harry was put to work. While Harry had to were our cousin, Dudley, and me downs everyone liked me enough to get me new nice clothes. I quickly changed into an outfit that my Aunt would like before heading down stares once I had heard the doorbell ring. Their she was in her overweight self and her stupid little dog that nobody liked as it was disgusting.

"Their is my favorite nephew she said coming over to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug that took my breath away. "Look it how nice you look we will have to go shopping again" she said, I had gotten most of my clothes from her seeing as the people that watch over me would never get me new stuff especially clothes. I nodded in agreement as she was swept into the house by uncle vernon, who was one of the people that are supposed to care for me.

About mid afternoon me and Aunt Marge left the house and headed to the local mall to shop. We spent maybe five hours their just catching up and of course her buying me a bunch of new clothing. We had left the mall when Uncle Vernon came to pick us up and help us with the many bags of clothing that we were now carrying. Once we arrived home I checked on my brother who was cooking dinner for us and the dog, I don't even know if that thing had a name maybe it didn't maybe it did who knew. "Hows kitchen duty" I asked watching as he had put another spice in a pan.

"Just a joy. How was shopping with the witch" he asked that's what we called Aunt Marge seeing as we didn't like her at all. We needed a new name for her though seeing as that was a bit of a compliment as both Harry and I were witches too or warlocks.

"Well I play nice so I can get new things. I even got you something" I told him, which surprise him seeing as Marge would never get Harry anything if she knew who it was for.

"Really how did you manage that" he asked anding another spice I swear he is amazing at cooking after doing it so much.

"Said it was for Draco Malfoy" I said making him look at me strangely.

"Why him" I knew he was going to ask that after all Draco has been nothing but bad new to us for so long.

"Because Marge was impressed when I had to explain he was rich and all that"  
>I pointed out. Which was true Draco was loaded with money from his mommy and daddy of course by this he thinks everyone is below him.<p>

"Well that makes since well better go can't be caught talking to the help" he joking giving us both a good laugh. I bid him goodbye before heading to get comfy at the table with everyone else and waited for Harry to bring out the dishes. While he brought at the second dish he nodded at me making me sigh but grab the paper from my pocket.

"Uncle can you sign this" I asked passing him the small piece of parchment.

"What is it" he snapped coldly at me it would have been worse if Harry had asked trust me.

"Nothing…. Something for school" I said quickly hoping he didn't hear the school part. Uncle Vernon might like me but that doesn't change his viewpoint on anything that is different especially Hogwarts.

"I'll think about it" he said and just like that we continued on with dinner like it never happened.

After we had all eaten Uncle Vernon had grabbed a bottle of wine and asked Aunt Marge "can I tempt you Marge." By now it was dark outside and we had finished our dessert and were now just all catching up.

"Just a small one" she said as uncle vernon started to fill up her cup and tried to stop. "A bit more" he continued pouring past the halfway point before trying to stop again. "A bit more…. Thats my boy" she said as uncle vernon stopped after the glass was at least three fourths of the way filled. She then took a huge sip, ok yup its official she is disgusting I mean really. "Aah. Excellent nosh, Petunia" she said once again taking a huge gulp of the drink and smacking her lips. "It's normally just a fry-up for me, what with twelve dogs" she said as her glass lowered to the floor letting the dog take a lap of the drink.

She glance up only to notice Harry watching from a chair that was at the counter "What are you smirking at boy. Where was it you send him Vernon" she asked turning to her brother. Uncle Vernon always tells people he sends us off to some boarding school where we stay in dorms so he doesn't have to deal with us.

In response Vernon said "St. Brutus's. It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases." he said and I glanced at Harry to see him slightly frowning. Vernon doesn't usually tell us where we go to school so we always hear it in the weirdest of places like at a dinner table with our Aunt.

Lucky Marge didn't go on to ask about me she just felt like humiliating Harry today by saying "I see. And do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" I had to contain my laughter imagining harry being beaten by a cane for doing something bad.

"Oh yea ive been beaten loads of times" he said sarcastically once again almost sending me into a fit of laughter. I don't know why it was so funny to imagine your brother getting beaten by a cane but it was.

"Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it." She said oh god this isn't going to end well. She paused taking another really weird sip of wine before continuing what she was going to say. "Still. Mustn't blame yourself for how this one's turned out, Vernon It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?" She asked oh god this really isn't going to end well.

Petunia was nervous you could tell by the way she was playing with her hands. "Nothing. That is… He didn't work he was - - unemployed" she finally got out after a bit of stuttering. This really is bad I could see my brother clutch his fists in anger as he was alway temperamental when it came to mom and dad.

"Of course… and a drunk I expect" she said, I glanced nervously at Harry even I was getting angry and if I was getting angry Harry must be ready to explode.

"Thats a lie" Harry yelled, great here we go the fun begins, I thought to myself as I watched Aunt Marge stop her glass from reaching her lips. Her eyes were on Harry one eyebrow raised in question, Harry doesn't usually go against what she says he does his best to ignore her.

"What did you say" she asked, great family drama.

"My dad wasn't a drunk" he shouted at her in anger. Here we go I thought leaning back in my chair with my glass of water in my hand getting ready for the show. I heard something shatter and watched as the glass in Marges hand disappear in a storm of glass. I turned to look at Harry but he didn't have his wand out and he shook his head saying it wasn't him.

"Oh my god Marge" Aunt Petunia yelled standing up abruptly.

"Not to worry Petunia I have a firm grip" she said brushing it off, good we don't need more attention drawn to Harry. Vernon was glaring at Harry he must think he did it but if he did he didn't know he did.

"You go to bed now" he said looking at Harry who was about to leave.

"Quiet, Vernon. It doesn't matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup…" she said and I got up and was about to leave the room really now she's insulting both of us.

"Shut up. Shut up" Harry yelled at her only making me try to walk faster. Right before I left I was hit with something very small looking down I noticed it looked like one of the buttons on Marges blouse. I looked up at her to see her start to inflate everything getting bigger and bigger the seams in her clothes started to stretch and the buttons all popping off.

She starts to float up to the ceiling and bounces off of it and moves slowly to the open partch doors. As she starts to float up into the air Vernon grabbed her leg trying to bring her down with the dog biting his ankle. I turned away from the scene and followed Harry up to our room that we were forced to share. We both quickly started to pack our bags, its the twin stuff we both know what the other is thinking well sometime.

We started to drag are trunks down stairs only to run into vernon who was about to have a fit. "**YOU BRING HER BACK. YOU BRING HER BACK AND PUT HER BACK RIGHT"** he yelled his voice shaking the whole house.

"No. She got what she deserved. And you… Keep away from me" Harry said right back at him. Pulling out his wand and pointing it at Vernon to try to scare him but he grinned evilly.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school. They won't have you now. You have no where to go" he said thinking he was smart. Harry was having none of that though he was getting out of this house and I would follow him to the end of the earth.

"Anywhere is better than here" he snapped before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the house. I followed without question like I said I would follow him wherever he wanted to go even if that was out on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

We started walking through the street before finally stopping at a abandoned park where Harry dropped his trunk. The park was making weird creaking noises being old and all and the carousel was slowly turning thanks to the wind. Harry quickly sits down on the cold hard cement me following after. The leaves were rustling and I heard a car alarm or something further up the rode. The picking up wind made the park come to life the swings started to swing faster and the carousel picking up speed also.

Harry raises slowly looking across the street at the bushes behind a park bench. He pulled out his wand which made me nervous why did he need his wand there was nothing their. Then I see it the thing was huge and pitch black just sitting there watching us before taking a step forward. Harry stumbles back before falling over his trunk still staring at the animal in front of us.

I was about to say something when two glowing beams appeared at the end of the street flying towards us. I don't know what it was not many things could be that fast unless it was magical which it could be. Harry jumps out of the way of the city bus right before it rolled right to the spot Harry used to be. The purple bus stopped right in front of us and I looked at the gold letters that spelled out _The Night Bus._

The door hissed open revealing a boy maybe eighteen years old in a uniform for the bus. he looked like he had not seen the sun in a couple of years and oh my god his eyes looked like they were pulled right off of a racoon. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." It was rehearsed obviously seeing as it was really dry and he was looking at a card. "Wha' choo doin' down there?" He asked looking at the two of us in confusion as we were both on the ground.

"fell over" Harry said as I didn't say anything just stood up this was definitely a magic bus and I loved every bit of it.

"wha' choo fall over for" he asked what is with his accent it is the strangest I have ever heard. This bus was amazing so perfect.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Harry said now standing up and wiping off his clothes.

"Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow" Stan, as his nametag told, said grabbing both me and harrys trunks. Harry pearce around the bus seeing the bush was now empty and climbed onto the bus me following after. The bus wasn't your normal bus so seats the bus was just filled with beds lined against the side of the bus. A couple of the beds were filled with people who were sleeping peacefully one of them did turn over though.

I sat down on one of the beds throwing my feet up so that I was leaning against the wall. Harry was talking to Stan and I caught him telling the driver to step on it making us launch forward. The beds all flew to the side of the bus making me grab on to the side so I wouldn't go flying into something. Harry was now seated on the bed probably because he had fallen during the launch or the bus.

Glancing through the front window I saw we were speeding past cars who didn't seem to even notice anything. "wot you say yours name was again?" stan asked turning to us with a questioning look on his face.

"We didn't" Harry answered as I wasn't really paying attention so I guess he decided to answer for me. Stan looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading on a rocking chair that was sliding back and forth. Harry moved some hair from his messy hair so it was covering his scare as he didn't want anyone to recognize him. I luckily didn't have one as I was not at the house the night of our parents death instead I was at a friend of my dads house.

"Whereabouts are you headin" Stan asked once again looking at us in question. I don't think Harry knew where we are going as we didn't think or talk about where we were going to go.

"The leaky Cauldron… Thats in London" Harry said, ok Harry they drive a bus there is only on Leaky Caldron I think they know where that was.

"Is it now? Get that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London" Stan says with a stupid smirk on his face.

"The Leaky Caldron. Stay away from the pea soup" a head said from the front of the bus. By a head I mean a head thats all it was nothing else it was a head with its hair tied up so it can hang from the mirror.

I had a long day so I decided to try to get some rest, by lying down and throwing the covers over my self getting some rest.

I was woken by a car alarm and noticed we had stopped so carefully I put my legs on the ground and started to get up. A man was on the bus now, he was humped back so was bending over and had a couple of warts on his face. "Mr. Potter… at last" the man said he must not have noticed me or at least didn't say anything if he did. This wasn't anything new though everyone knew who Harry was but not his sister.

I was born 9 months after Harry so we were in the same year of school and all that good stuff. I was a surprise they didn't know that they were having me well my mom figured it out after a while. They just weren't expecting another child so soon and pop out came me the forgotten sibling.

We were now standing in the night watching as the night bus rocketed off down the street. Tom as I had learned his name, was the innkeeper of the inn a, grabbed both mine and Harry's trunks and started to drag them into the inn. He let us in then paused at the door pulling out his wand and with one flick the car alarm was off.

We trail Tom through the quiet room, only a couple of people were still up including a wizard who was reading and stirring his coffee with his hand. The bartender looked up and his eyes lingered on Harry a bit too long I guess he recognized him or something. Tom was starting to leads us over to the stairs abandoning our trunks before slowly start to climb them.

We were now in a back room of some sorts as Harry walks in, I followed cautiously behind him. Looking around the room it wasn't much, Harrys and mines owls was here though so that was a good thing. I headed over to pet Sebastian while Harry had to make a big scene by shouting "Hedwig" before heading over to his own.

"Right smart bird you've got there Mr. Potter. Arrived only a minute before yourself." a man said revealing himself. I knew who it was thanks to years of studying Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic Harry probably didn't I sometimes wonder how Harry in passing school. He was standing by the window staring out at the street below, I wonder why he doesn't turn around. Tom is leaning against the wall cracking walnuts making crunching sounds every once in a while.

"I should tell you, Mr. Potter, earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located just south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched and she's been properly punctured and her memory modified. She has no recollection of the incident whatsoever." Fudge says making me and Harry smile a bit. Good this must mean he wasn't going to punish Harry for what he did or tried to do. "So thats that no harm no foul" he said, wow he is really taking it easy, now the question is it because of who he is.

"Pea soup?" Tom asked Harry who politely declined for the both of us.

"No thank you. Minister... I don't understand. I broke the law. Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home" Harry asked wow you really want to be punished don't you.

"Oh, come now, Harry. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts! On the other hand... running away like that... given the state of things... very, very irresponsible." the minister says brushing it off.

"Uh excuse me but i'm tired and I would like to go to bed" I spoke up for the first time tonight. I was not usually shy around new people but stand in front of the Minister of Magic and try not to be nervous.

"Of course dear just follow Tom" he said motioning with his hand for me to follow the man that was behind me. So I did, I followed Tom up the steps and to room number eleven where both me and Harrys trunks were. Tom left me alone and I took a seat on my bed since I was tired and we had Hogwarts tomorrow. Thankfully all of Harrys and mines books for school sat on the desk in the room so we didn't have to go shopping. Just like that I was out dead, sleeping until the morning being woken up from the sun streaming in through the window.

Harry was still sleeping when I got up to go shower and change into my outfit for most of the day. I would have to change on the train to my school uniform so this was really a half day outfit. When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw my brother kneeling on a book tying it to keep it close. "Stroke the spine nitwit" I said before jumping on the bed across from the one Harry was on previously.

"Some on the Weasleys are down stairs" Harry said standing up and heading towards the door. I slowly followed after him and almost screamed when a rat scampered past us followed by a cat a second later. I noticed that it was Scabbers and Crookshank, Ron and Hermiones rat and cat that had ran down stairs.

I saw Harry smile as we heard the voice of Ron "I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." I had to smile at that two Ron and Hermione were going to get married one day but until then they will just bicker.  
>"He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione returned as we finally made it into the view of our two friends. Ron was holding onto Scabbers like his life depended on it while Hermione was holding back a hissing Crookshank.<p>

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me." Ron said almost making me laugh. I swear to god they just need to kiss and get it over with already we all know they are going to end up together. They don't know it though so instead they go into a fit of banter at every given moment of the day.

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy…" Hermione said cooing the cat softly. this did make me laugh making the two people at the bottom of the stairs turn to us.

"Harry! Bailey!" They both yelled before hermione came running over to us and pulled me into a hug then Harry.

Ron was telling me and Harry about his family's trip to Egypt, they won some grand prize and went to Egypt for it. "Egypt! What's it like?" I asked looking at the clip of him and his family again.

"Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs" wow sounds fascinating please note my sarcasm.

"You know, the ancient Egyptians of the Nile River delta worshipped the cat goddess Bast." hermione said making me giggle slightly wow still haven't let that go.

"I also got a new wand." Ron said before we all turned to the door where we had heard a commotion. The rest of the Weasleys came through the door carrying bags probably school things.

"Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?" a voice said that I have learned to like over the years.

"George" I yelled throwing myself at my favorite twin.

"Bailey" he said with just as much enthusiasm holding me in a bone crushing hug that I couldn't really breathe in.

"i haven't shown anyone" Ron defended himself as I was also pulled into a hug by the other twin.

"No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom. The day maid. The night maid. The cook. The bloke that came to fix the toilet. That wizard from Belgium…" Fred said tuking me under his arm like he was giving me a side hug.

Mrs. Weasley comes over to us and gives me and Harry a hug that was more bone crushing then Fred and George's. "Its good to see you" she says to the two of us with a smile on her face. Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother to us we liked her a lot and she treated us so nicely.

"Good to see you to Mrs. Weasley" I responded as I was pulled back over to George and Fred. Harry was pulled aside by Mr. Weasley talking about something I must not really care about things like this.

"George's nose looks positively massive in that photograph." Fred said pointing at it poking his brothers nose.

"Thats your nose, Fred" Ginny said as we all laughed at his embarrassment me nudging his side while we laughed.

"Bloody hell. 'Tis, isn't it? Take after your side of the family, don't I, Mum?" Fred said as we were all shared a laugh.

After this we left for platform nine and three quarters getting ready to head back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

We had just run through the wall that separates the magical train from all the other ones. Mrs. Weasley rushes us onto the train with a wave goodbye before turning away. That didn't last long though seeing as Ron had lost his rat and she had to run towards the train with Scabbers in her hand. "Ron" she yelled before handing the rat through the open window right before the train started to move.

Most of the compartments had been filled due to us almost being late so it was very difficult to find an open seat. In the end we all tried to squeeze in a compartment were a older gentleman was fast asleep but everywhere else was full. "Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked before taking the seat across for the man who didn't have a identity.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione answered taking the seat next to Ron. I had now noticed the tag on his bag that clearly stated who he was and made a ah sound with my voice realizing how Hermione knew that.

"You know everything. How is it she knows everything" Ron asked making me laugh at his stupidity.

"Its on his bag Ronald" I said for hermione placing myself on the floor as their wasn't enough room for me in the seats.

"Is he really asleep" Harry asked when sitting down next to him briefly waving his hand in front of his face seeing if he was asleep or not.

"Seems to be. Why what is it Harry" I asked my brother as he looked nervous.

"Close the door" Harry said making Ron get up and shut the door before we all turned to Harry in interpretation. Outside the window storm clouds were brewing making the compartment dark before the rain started. Each drop looked like a sharp of glass reminding me of my dream that I had, had a couple of nights ago.

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked. We all stared at Harry horror witten across of our faces, Sirius Black was a good friend of our father I only knew this because of Dumbledore. He had explain to me about the three boys my dad used to be best friends with Sirius, Remus, and Peter but thats all I knew.

"Yes" Harry answered like he didn't just tell us he was set up to die. I didn't know about Ron and Hermione but I was looking at Harry like he had three heads instead of one.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean... eventually?" Hermione said trying to lighten the mood a little bit but it didn't help much.

"Sure - Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous lunatic…" Ron said but was cut short by the compartment rattling and lights flicker. Ron looked out the window and Hermione slides to him pinning him against the window as the train started to slow down. They both looked at each other with a slight blush before Hermione slowly moved away from him.

Hermione glances at her watch before saying "Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet…" I couldn't believe it she payed attention to when we arrive at the station or the time at all its just something that we just don't do.

Harry gets up and slowly opened the door just like half the other people on the train. Just then the train jerks pushing Harry back to his seat and the door to shut close with a loud clank. "Whats going on" I asked as the lights flickered once again making me really scared for the second time in two days. As I talk a wisp of steam leave my lips as the train got significantly colder.

"Dunno maybe we broke down" Harry said making me shake my head its a magical train Harry it doesn't break down.

"Ouch… Ron that was my foot" Hermione said but I don't think he heard her as he was looking out the window.

"There's something moving out there. I think... people are coming aboard." Ron said looking at us with a scared look on his face. The train starts to shake and sways violently to the right "bloody hell what's happening" Ron ask just as we heard a creakle. We all turned to Lupin who had a flame in his hand looking outside.

"Don't move" he said just as a shadow fell over the door in the shape of a blob looking thing. The figure took a deathly hand that was made of black bone and slowly started to open the compartment door. Once it was open the light in lupins hand flickered and I heard a women screaming. It got louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore and my eyes rolled back in my head and I blacked out.

I gasped opening my eyes still in the compartment Ron and Hermione leaning over Harry and I. "Harry, Bailey are you alright?" Hermione asked as we both slowly started to stand up.

"Thanks" Harry said as Ron gave Harry his glasses back before helping him back up so he was now sitting in his old seat.

Lupin breaks a piece of chocolate off of a piece of bark before handing one to me and one to Harry. "Chocolate… eat your feel better" he said as Hermione helping me up so I was seating in the seat that Lupin occupied only a minute ago.

"What… what was that thing" Harry gasped off nibbling on the end of his piece of chocolate.

"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Lupin told us as we were now all staring at him.

"It was searching the train for Sirius Black" Hermione said but I couldn't tell if she knew that for sure or was it just an educated guess. Either way she was probably right seeing as she was smart and used her context clues correctly, so I had great faith of her.

"I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me." Lupin said about ready to leave. He turned around right before leaving noticing Harry had barely touched his chocolate "Eat. It'll help" he said before leaving for good.

Lupin now gone Harry and I turned to Ron and Hermione before asking "what happened" then looked at each other. Sure me and Harry were brother and sister but we weren't twins I was about nine months younger but we never say the same thing at the same time. They kinda gave each other a worried look like they were deciding to tell us or not.

"Well, you sort of went... rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Ron said wow that sounds lovely probably amazing to watch please note my sarcasm. From what I could tell the two of them didn't pass out seeing as neither of them had chocolate and they looked perfectly fine.

My brother didn't use context clues and just asked them "did ether of you? you know pass out." I looked at my brother for the second time today with the look that he had like three heads.

"No. I felt... weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But... no." Ron answered reluctantly almost like he was scared to. I've known Ron for a couple of years and there have only been a couple of times where i've seen him like this.

Harry turns his head to Hermione who said "I was trembling. Cold. But then... Professor Lupin made it go away…" I nodded in response. Looking outside I noticed it was dark we would be arriving shortly and I still needed to change.

"I'm going to go change into my robes see you guys soon" I said standing up grabbing my bag that I had put all my stuff in. They all nodded before I headed off in search for the bathroom so I can change.

Lucky for me I couldn't get very far before I ran into Draco Malfoy or as the girls call him the Slytherin Prince. "Potter" he said as I had just ran into him and we now stood with my head almost right in his chest. I didn't even try to step besides him because he wouldn't allow it instead I just took a step back.

"Malfoy well this train ride just took a turn for the worst" I said now looking up at him. He had changed since last year he had grown a couple of inches and now towered over me. He lost some of his baby fat and didn't have his hair greased back like usual instead he let it hang in front of his face. As I was checking him out he seemed to be doing the exact same thing, I mean I did change a lot since last year. Instead of my chubby fat my summer camp pretty much ran that into the ground so now I was toned and if I do say so myself hot.

"Well I see you have changed" he said with his usual smirk on his face now making his checking me out more obvious. I shook my head before trying to step around him but like I said before he stepped in front of blocking me from moving. "I wasn't done talking to you" he said as I took a step back sighing and leaning against a wall.

"What do you want" I mumbled the faster we got to what he wanted the faster I could just go get changed.

"Well there are many things I want but one of them is to know what you're hiding" I was confused how did he know I was hiding anything at all.

"I'm not hiding anything now move I have to go change" I stated before once again trying to walk past Draco but shocker he moved to stop me.

"Don't try to lie my dad knows you're hiding something he wants me to find out what it is" he said glaring at me. What the hell nobody but the kids at camp knew who and what I was how in the world did the Malfoys find out about it.

"Well sorry to break it to you i'm not hiding anything" I said before passing him and continueing to make my way down the small corridor to the bathrooms. Once I was there I sighed putting my bag down on the floor and looking into the mirror. I had to contact someone and I have to do it quickly.

I flipped on the sink before creating some wind to blow it up grading a mist effect of as best as one that I could creat. i need to contact my counselor from camp and this was the easiest way to do that, while the mist was going i grabbed a golden drachma from my bag. "oh iras goddess of the rainbow show me chiron" i said as quietly as possible so no one would over hear me.

I smiled as my counselor came into view "Chiron" I said, he was in his wheelchair that he is only in when he leaves camp. "Where are you" I asked as he was in some sort of office obviously not at camp seeing as I didn't recognize anything.

"Manhattan Yankee Academy" he said so hes out running for a new kid lovely if he was sent in it was someone powerful. "How is school" he asked he must have noticed my surroundings because he followed that up with "still on the train I see." I sighed he would want to know why I called and if anyone at my school found out what I was I wouldn't be allowed back.

"Someone thinks I have a secret" I said before leaning against the wall "and this guy won't let up unless he find out what I am" I said.

"well thats not good just try your best to hide" he said rubbing his forehead as he was probably stressed enough with this half blood. "Just keep me updated have a good school year" he said before he ran his hand through the image leaving me alone. I cut off the water and the air and continued getting dressed before heading out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair…" Dumbledore said for his beginning of the year speech. McGonagall clears her throat try to keep him on the right topic as he likes to ramble. "Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." he said motioning to professor Lupin. We all clap but of course not the Slytherins seeing as they hated everyone besides professor Snape.

I had not realized how much I had missed this place until I sat in this hall and watched as all my old friends join us. "Of course thats why he knew to give you guys the chocolate" Hermione said putting the pieces together she really was the brightest which of our age.

"Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore announced sending the hall into another round of cheers. None of the Slytherin were even trying to clap this time they just stared at everyone with blank expression.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." Dumbledore continued wow this is his longest welcoming speech yet, which is saying something because last year it was quite long. A murmur fills the hall at the mention of dementors which everyone seems to know so much about. Harry was looking behind us at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was fake fainting must have heard about the incident on the train. "The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." he finished off his speech before letting us eat.

Later in the night Dumbledore sent us off to head to bed where everyone quickly left the hall. I passed Draco Malfoy who gave me a hard glare as I passed quickly following Hermione, Harry, and Ron up the stairs. We quickly arrived at the seventh floor where Semious was trying to get but the fat lady was too busy singing, very loudly I might add. "Fortuna Major" Harry tried to get through but she just continued to sing. He tried again and she got mad and let us in finally after a while.

I just finished putting all my clothes away and glanced around my room seeing everyone else asleep. Slowly I pulled the last couple of things out of my bag and put them onto my bed a ring, two daggers, and finally a very fancy book. The ring had a light purple crystal in it, my birth stone to be exact and when I twisted it, it turned into a beautiful sword. The two daggers were givin to me by my good friend Luke Castellan who was like a brother to me at camp. The book held a guide to all greek monsters and gods so i used it to learn all about the monsters that come after me. I sighed before hiding away my daggers in my bottom of my draws and my ring and book on the top of my dressers.

I wake up the next morning earlier than everyone else i guess i'm still on the schedule from camp. So I got up and showered before quickly changing into my school uniform and heading down to the quit command room. I was reading one of my many school books when I finally heard the first step of someone else coming down to the common room. I turned to the stairs to see George walking down the stairs looking quite tired which was weird his usually the last to get up.

"Hello George" I said which seemed to startle him as he jumped in the air with shock before turning towards me. Before smiling lightly and making his way over to me and jumping into the spot besides me.

"Hello there Bailey" he said in return while looking over my shoulder at what I was reading, which at the moment was the standard book of spells year three. "Oh I remember that very interesting" he said before plucking the book out of my hands and standing up before reading from it. "Cation causes crazy hallucinations and possible love" he said ok he was just making up that last part. Either way we were both laughing now as I was trying to get my book back

"Come on George give it back" I said as we both fell on a coach me on top of him my face really close to his. I blushed and he did to a little bit before I pushed off of him and started to stand up and get off of him.

"Am I interrupting something" we turned to see Fred standing their or leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Because if I am I can leave" he said pointing behind him as saying he was going to leave but didn't move.

"No brother nothing going on" George said handing me back my book before getting off the sofa himself. Just then Hermione came down the stairs all dressed and ready to go, thank god to because this was getting awkward.

"Hermione perfect lets go" I said as the two of us made are way out of the common room and down to the dining hall.

"So what was I interrupting this morning" Hermione asked me as I sat down and pulled some eggs on to my plate. I glanced sideways at her seeing her raise an eyebrow at me in question.

"No George was just messing around" I explained looking around the room not seeing many people down here at this hour. I did notice the blonde boy that had a watchful eye on me from the slytherin table I wonder if he will ever give up. Raising one eyebrow at him he seemed to be interested in something he will never know the truth of.

"What ever you say but I see the way you look at each other" Hermione says making me turn my attention back to the conversation.

"Hermione we don't look at each other like anything, and you know I have someone from camp" I told her even though I don't have anyone. I tell people that so they don't get suspicious that I never have my eye on anyone or talk about guys with my girl friends.

"I know. I know what was his name" Hermione asked she seemed to sigh a little bit and the mention of my imaginary boyfriend. My friends all seemed to saden up at the mention of him as they have never met him or even have spoken to him. My brother is the worst about it seeing as I always have to leave for the summer to go to america where he can't go.

"Luke. Luke Castellan" I told her, he was a really person and one of my best friends I do have a bit of mix feelings for him. He was quite hot but we have been best friends for a while now and I don't want to damage that by us dating. I also know I don't date anyone who can't beat me in a sword fight and Lukes on the border of possibly beating me but not quite there yet.

"Right the mysterious boy we know nothing about" she said making me hit her arm I sometimes hate her. Not long before this line Harry and Ron walked into the hall spotting us and making their way towards us.

"Fine you want a picture" I said before digging in my bag for my school note book before pulling it out. By now Harry and Ron had joined us at the table and were asking Hermione what I was doing. I had made Lukes picture moveable thanks to a little bit of magic and quickly flipped to the page. "Here" I said before moving the picture for them to see I had taken it on our quest for the Golden Apples of the Garden of Hesperides. We had a run in with a dragon which gave him a scare from his eye down his cheek where he was scratched. Ever since then no demigods have been let out of the camp grounds for a quest just to go to school but that was it.

"Wow he's cute" Hermione said taking the picture from my brother who was looking at it with a weird look in his eyes.

"He looks older" Harry said with that still strange look in his face I think it was protecting but i'm not quite sure. Of course he would say this Luke had always looked over but he wasn't well not much he was three almost four years older which wasn't much.

"His not brother not much don't worry I only see him three out of the twelve months it doesn't matter" I told him giving him a look. "Plus if you want to meet him you would have to go to America" I told him, see Harry never went to America with me for some reason airplanes scare him so he never went.

"Fine just don't do anything with him" he said hinting at the deed making my face scrunch up me and Luke ew. I mean I would be fine with it if i was a little older but i'm not so i'm not going to think about that.

"Yea not talking about that with you Harry" I said before starting to pack up all my stuff getting ready to head to class. "Come on we're going to be late" I said motioning for the three to leave with me.

"You go on ahead" Hermione said as she probably wanted to talk alone with Harry and Ron. I wasn't in their little group so I never went with them down to the Chamber of Secrets or any of that.

So i did as I was told and left starting to make my way to our first class of the day divisions which we just happened to have with the Slytherins. "Finally do you know how hard it is to find you alone" Draco Malfoy said before joining me in my walk to class.

"You talked to me yesterday" I pointed out his flaw, it must not be that hard to find me alone its twice in two days. He just shook off my coment like it had not affected him which it probably had not.

"So ready to tell me your secret yet" he asked, is he that stupid i'm obviously never going to tell him my secret that would just be stupid. I shook my head at him as we started to climb the stairs to the second tallest tower in the castle.

"Malfoy I didn't tell you yesterday what makes you think I would tell you today" I asked looking at him sideways.

"Maybe you were feeling nice" he said once again making me shake my head at his stupidness. "Ok I take that back you are never nice to a Slytherin" he said, there you go now you're starting to make since.

"Now you're starting to catch on" I stated before starting to climb the ladder to divisions classroom. If I only remembered I was in a skirt i'm just hoping my cloak was covering most of my lady stuff. Now that I was standing in the room for the first time ever I looked at all the new stuff around me before being joined by Draco Malfoy.

The other people in the room were looking at the Gryffindor and Slytherin that just walked or climbed into a room together. "Nice hot pink and black underwear" he whispered in my ear before joining Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise at the Slytherin part of the room. I could tell my cheeks had a slight red tint to them before I headed to an empty table at the other side of the room. I watched Draco whisper to his little posse glancing at me every once in a while with a small smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess…" a faceless voice said. By now the rest of the class joined us including Harry, Ron, and Hermione who was seated at the same table as me. A figure came into the room with huge glasses making her eyes look buggy and don't even get me started on her hair. "... the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye." the women explained walking around the room.

"What rubbish" Hermione said from the seat besides me, she had told me all about her fancy necklace that let her go back in time. Apparently she was taking a bunch of extra classes and she didn't have enough time to do them all in one day.

Ron spun around in his chair in front of us "where did she come from" he asked looking quite freaked out.

"Me i've been here the whole time" Hermione said like Ron was dumb I had to contain my laughter at how confused he looked. I gave Hermione a knowing look before turning back to are crazy teacher. If I didn't know better I would say she had went crazy by trying to take over the job of the oracle I think this is how people would end up.

"You. Boy is your grandmother well?" Professor Trelawney asked Neville stopping in front of him.

"I.. I think so" Neville replied timidly he was never one to talk out in class especially if he had to answer a question.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." she said wow just tell a kid that why don't you make them freak out. "The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball." she continued. she turned to Parvati "By the way, dear, beware a red- haired man." wow she really is going to blow this out of the water. "Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever." she continued with her small rant. We the class all shared a nervous look me including seeing as I could die many ways before the end of the year. "Well then shall we" she asked with a bright smile on her face looking at all of us.

Later in the class we were reading each others tea leaves I was reading Hermiones and she was reading mine. If I do say so myself hers were rather boring just cleaning up after a bunch of others messes and of course classes. Trelawney was wondering around the room helping a student every once in a while. "Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see... beyond." she said taking the cup from Lavender Brown. "A five-leaf clover... You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear." she told Parvati, thats when I knew she was lying four leaf clovers are lucky even I knew that.

"Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup…" she said before trailing off when Neville dropped his cup on the ground. Ok i'll give her that one it was nicely placed "... would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink." she continued. Well that was a little uncalled for "What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup Mr. Weasley" she asked coming to a stop in front of the table.

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it." he said well at least he is trying. Professor Trelawney took the cup from Ron peared inside before gasping in shock.

"What is it, Professor?" Parvati asked as Trelawney was gasping in shock by looking in the cup. I was intrigued it was my brothers cup after all I get interested in stuff like this.

"My dear boy... You have the Grim." she said putting the cup down instantly it was kinda weird. What was the Grim anyway it sounds like some type of chocolate cereal that they would make in the muggle world.

"The grin? what's the grin?" Seamus asked from where he sat a couple of seats away ok yup idiots.

"The grim not the grin you idiot" I snapped at him the Grim did not sound good not that I wouldn't try to help him.

"But what does it mean professor" Dean asked from next to Seamus with a dumb look on his face.

"The grim... " lavender starts to read from her textbook. "Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death." she reads from the textbook. Harry grabs the cup and looks into it watching at it turns to something not quite identifiable.

That was that nothing else thats what we learned from the class today that my brother is going to die which is just lovely. Of course my brother and his friends left me to have to walk down to Hagrid's hut alone not that I minded. I had called out for my owl who was on my shoulder as I walked down to Hagrid's hut with an owl on my shoulder. I had written a letter earlier today and I pulled it out of my bag at this moment looking it over one more time.

_Dear Castellan,_

_How is life out in America? I hope you have better weather then we have in London not that it is bad just kinda cold. Still working hard on your sword skills we all know why you're trying to perfect them but you won't be beating me anytime soon. I might come down for winter break so we could test out your skills warning I might be a bit rusty. So Chirons not their to train you guys so how is Mr. D treating you guys has he remembered your guys names yet of not. I hope to see you soon as we both know you can't last a couple of months without me. _

_Love Always,_

_Bailey (the best swordsmen)_

I sent the letter out with my owl a little before I arrived at the hut with a small group of Gryffindors. I finally spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron in a little group away from everyone else which is where I was heading. Of course Draco was with his little posse watching the Gryffindors with a judgemental look in his eyes eyes. "C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me." hagrid said before leading us into the forbidden forest.

He leads us to a small padlocked gate on the outskirts of the forest, from what I could see their was nothing in it. "Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -" Hagrid said with a goofy smile on his face.

"And exactly how do we do that" Draco asked from behind me, god when did he get there I really don't need him behind me. It wasn't going to end well especially if he was going to be making comments like this all class.

"Just stroke the spin" I told him sassily I had figured this out a while ago as I hated this book for trying to kill me.

"Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em." He said before he disappeared into the trees leaving us alone. That is not a good idea for all he knows the Slytherin and Gryffindor will bite each others heads off.

Of course Draco thought that meant he could start to talk and make sarcastic comments all he wants. "God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes" he said to his little posse.

"Listen you stupid prat - -" Harry said, there goes my brother again trying to stand up to the idiot Draco Malfoy.

Draco stepped back from him like he was scared his eyes were wide in fear and he pointed to something behind Harry. "Potter there's a dementor behind you" he said even his friends had gotten in on it and started to act scared. Harry turned around his wand out in an instant ready to fight what ever was their but was greeted with nothing. All the Slytherins through their hoods over their head and started to make eerie ohh sounds like they were dementors.

Harry looks embarrassed for a second but we were interrupted by Hagrid coming back with a giant wing bird hybrid thing. All us students take a step back in fear I instantly reach down to my ring just in case this wasn't what Hagrid wanted to show us. Hagrid appears shooing the thing towards us I continued to let my hand stay by my ring ready to twist it at a moments notice. "Gee up, there!" Hagrid said before turning to us "Beau'iful, isn' he?" Hagrid asked us smiling.

Ron stared at the animal that stood in the middle of the gate with a look on his face like he was about to go running through the town. "Hagrid exactly what is that" Ron asked as he was the first to actually speak out from the group of students.

"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants ter come an' say hello?" he asked us with a look of happiness in his eyes. The whole class took a step back except for Harry who didn't realize we had all took a step back leaving him out there alone.

"Good man Harry" Hagrid said, Harry turned around only to see we were all standing a good step back from him. I tried to step forward to get my brother out of the mess he got himself into but I was stopped by a hand wrapping itself around my wrist and keeping me from helping my brother. I was in the back of the group so there wasn't supposed to be anyone behind me but when I turned I saw Draco standing there shaking his head.

I let out a low growl at him from him trying to get him to let me go so I could leave and help my brother out. He was starting to really piss me off i mean I get he wants to know what

I am but he doesn't need to keep me from helping my family. But he didn't let me go with that growl he just kept me in the same spot with a look in his eyes that told me to shut up. By now my brother was getting ready to go for a ride on buckbeak where I was stuck with the idiot Draco Malfoy.

Buckbeak was half horse I might be able to communicate with it somehow as many greek gods are able to talk to many animals. My father is one who can speak with animals and I was hoping I might be able to get into his head and ask him to be kind with my brother. Of course with a douch bag keeping me from moving to help my brother making me very upset. Buckbeak took off running splitting the group in two Slytherins and Gryffindors while I was still held by Draco. The Gryffindors all ran to watch the flying horse thing while I was held in place.

Buckbeak brings Harry back to the clearing after a couple of minutes Hagrid greeting him with a good job. Harry was finally down but that wasn't the end of it Draco was jealous of Harrys glory and pushed past all of the students. "Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute" Draco said. He didn't heed Hagrids warning of not to insult a Hippogriffs as Buckbeak jumped on to his hind legs and scratched Draco's arm.

He started to moan some strange sentence and when I got closer I realized what it was "its killed me, i'm dead" he was saying. I ran forward as I didn't think no one else would "Hagrid he has to be taken to the hospital. I'll go with you if you'd like" I said loudly from the group. Hagrid nodded before picking Draco up and starting to walk with him towards the school yelling that class was dismissed. I was following a little bit behind him with mine and Dracos bags I had a feeling none of the Slytherins would have brought him anything.


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Hagrid all the way to the hospital wing and I was asked to stay behind by Mrs. Pomfrey the schools nurse. I don't know why but she said something about someone needed to be their when he woke up but I don't think that was the whole reason. So this is the reason I was sitting here on the bed next to a sleeping Draco waiting for him to wake up. What ever Pomfrey gave him was really strong seeing as I ended up falling asleep seeing as he was taking so long to wake up.

"Potter. Potter" I heard bringing me back to the land of the living of awake or whatever you want to call it. I jumped off the bed with my hand on my ring waiting for something to happen but it never came. Instead I was greeted by a smirking Draco Malfoy who was watching me with amusement in his eyes.

"Are you good can I leave" I asked him now standing up getting ready to grab my stuff and bolt out of the wing. Draco didn't seem to want to get rid of me just yet as the little smirk on his face told me I wouldn't be off the hook so easy.

"You know i'm really thirsty do you think you can get me some water" he said his constant smirk on his face. I really didn't have any choice but to get him the stupid cup of water seeing as I was told to just do what he asked. I sighed getting up and heading over to the sink in the corner of the hospital room where a stack of cups stood. I filled up a cup and quickly before walking back to the awaiting Draco and handing him the glass.

"Do you need anything else i'm missing lunch" I asked my arms crossed waiting for another demanded that I knew was coming.

"Yea can you help me with this sling" he asked picking up the white contraption. The only reason I know what to do is because I broke my arm at camp and I needed in a sling for a couple of days while it healed.

"Ok" I said standing next to the bed and picked up the sling getting ready to do whatever I could to help him. His arm wasn't really broken just had a long scratch on his forearm Pomfrey only gave him the sling because Draco was complaining about how much it hurt. Of course it wasn't as bad as it could be he could have lost his arm, Pomfrey told me it was just a scratch.

"There you go i'm leaving bye" I told him before grabbing my bag and heading towards the exit so I could eat. I didn't bother waiting to see what Draco said I just left quickly heading to the dining hall to meet up with Hermione. The hallways were empty as I made my way down stars I needed to be with someone normal someone from my own house.

The dining hall was filled with people from are year as people from the same year and only the people from the same year. This is of course is not my favorite thing as I don't really get along with anyone from my grade I rather be sitting with the fifth years but I can't. So I was stuck sitting with my brother, Ron, and Hermione once again for another year besides for breakfast and dinner. Which I might not even be going to that much of seeing as I had to be hiding from a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

At lunch of course Draco showed up a couple of minutes after I had sat down and started to spread lies about his arm. "Does it hurt terribly" Pansy asked from the Slytherin table where she was next to Draco slightly touching his arm.

"It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm." Draco said but I knew he was lying seeing as I was there for it.

"That little git. He really is lying it on thick" I said turning to my friends trying to tune out the comments from the Slytherin table. The others agreed with me turning away from him and continuing our conversation.

"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked" Harry said, there goes my brother trying to act all selfless and thinking of others.

"Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this…" Hermione said. She was cut off with a crowd starting around Dean who had a copy of the daily profit looking at it.

"He's been sighted" Seamus yelled from the middle of the crowd with Dean reading from the daily profit.

"Who" I said joining the crowd trying to find out what all the fuss was about. I was short though and at camp I could easily beat people but here its different I can't get through thanks shortness. I finally made it to the front and stared down at the picture of a man with shaggy black hair and what seemed to be an unshaved face.

Sirius Black my dads best friend "Achintee? That's not far from here…" Hermione said great a murder on the loose.

"You don't think he would come to Hogwarts do you" Neville asked timidly, he was scared but that was nothing new.

"With dementors at every entrance" Lavender said thinking she was smart but she was once again just an idiot.

"Demeter his slipped passed them before what makes you think he couldn't do it again" I said from my spot starring down and my dads best friend. I saw a flicker of fear run across my brothers face I know he doesn't know about our dad and him so why is he so scared.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Ben said wow that was uncalled for. I usually believe Ben to be a nice quiet guy so why was he saying all this dark stuff it scared me.

Launch ended quickly and before I knew it we were walking to the teachers lounge following Professor Lupin. I don't know why we were heading to the teachers lounge I didn't even know we had a teachers lounge don't these teacher have their own private room why did they need a lounge. It was probably just some place where they could gossip about each other and us if they ever wanted to or possibly share lesson plans.

When we finally reached the lounge it was empty besides for a wooden cabinet that was shaking every once in a while. I took a step back from the cabinet ever since my first time at camp I am scared of the unknown monsters seeing as I didn't know if i could use my sword on them or not. "Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Lupin said watching as the class was very cautious around everyone.

"Thats a bogart, that is" Seamus said in a hushed tone even though it wasn't that quit seeing as everyone could hear them. Great a bogart can't wait to see what mine turns into I guess I will never know seeing as I would never willing stand in front of that thing.

"No one knows" Hermione said from me causing Ron to jump and look at me with a questioning look on his face.

"When did she get her" Ron asked but I of course already knew why seeing as I was the first one she told about her necklace.

"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" he said oh great he's going to make us take down a boggart. It wasn't that I was scared of what it would turn into I was scared of what everyone else would think of it.

"Riddikulus" we all said, well most of us did some of them the Slytherins didn't really like the idea of this lesson.

"This class is Riddikulus" a voice that can only be described as Draco Malfoy said from his place of leaning against the wall. It was funny how I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was I guess thats just how it works.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" Lupin voice boomed from the front of the wardrobe. Neville stepped forward timidly poor guy he must be really scared.

"What would you say scares you the most" Lupin asks him now that he was singled out from the rest of the class.

"Profter snafpt" he mummbled quitly I couldn't really make out what it was so I doubt lupin could tell what it is.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry" Lupin said I don't think this was actually helping Neville try to relax seeing as it just made him more nervous.

"Professor Snape" he said the whole class laughs at this he did scare everyone I doubt anyones worst fear was him though.

"Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin asked where is he going with this.

"Yes but I don't want the boggart to turn into her either" Neville whispered wow he is scared of everything.

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" lupin asked or pretty much demanded him so I bet that is how Neville is going to turn the boggart into. Neville closes his eyes and starts to describe the clothes outside of his head not like he was asked. "That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do…" he said before walking up to Neville and whispering it into his ear having Neville's eyes shot open in shock.

"You can do this Neville" he said stepping back and nodding to Neville who takes a deep breath and nodes nervously. "Right then. Wand at the ready. 1… 2… 3…" Lupin says before sending a spark to the cabinet and opening. Instantly snape walks out and starts to stalk towards Neville who was starting to shrink back.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Neville nervously stumbles out sending a burst of light towards Snape who disappeared before reappearing but in what I assumed to be Nevilles grandmother's clothes. The whole class breaks into laughter besides for Draco and his fellow Slytherin who sat looking offended. Neville looked stunned before a small grin slips onto his face Lupin grin to as his student succeeded.

"Ron forward" he yelled as Ron quickly stepped forward still with a smile on his face from the boggart previous. It soon disappeared as the boggart changed into a giant spider these peoples fears were so simple nothing really life threatening. I stood behind Ron it was just were I was standing in the class so I guess I was going to be next and it wouldn't be good.

"Riddikulus" Ron yelled and the spider was instantly on roller skates trying to keep standing up but it wasn't.

"Bailey" he yells next ready to sent me up to face the one thing that could reveal my secret to everyone.

"Thats not a good idea professor" I told him staring at the spider that was still on rollerskates.

"Come on Bailey everyone faces their fear" he said pushing me furrowed just enough for the boggart to change. I cringed at the mummy that appeared before me with glowing blue eyes and it started to speak. "A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep" it said speaking into my soul. the room was quit.

"I'm sorry professor this I cannot make go away it is from my religion" I said before quickly running from the room I couldn't be here. Quickly I ran down the hall I need to be away I can't do this I can't be the one to save everyone it just wont work. That proficy didn't end there no the last lines were 'the heros soul, cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end his days, olympus to preserve or raze' see I couldn't do it. I have luck on my side though it did say his so maybe I have a brother or cousin out their that the prophecy is talking about.

I know I shouldn't have left class like that but if I didn't it would have told everyone every line of that prophecy. Everyone knows too much already at least though they didn't know anything about it just that it was something about my past.

So I just left class and headed to my room I needed to talk to Chiron if this was going to happen I needed to tell someone about what is going on here. I risk though that Chiron would tell Luke and Luke doesn't like anything bad to happen to me just a side affect of being his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry about the late update guys i've tried to make this one longer it worked a little bit but not much. Also this week I have finals so I was busy studying the next update should come sooner than this one. Hope you guys enjoy!_

**Two Weeks Later**

All us third years and older were standing in the courtyard getting ready to head down to hogsmeade for the first time in the school year. "Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." McGonagall yells out for all of us to hear.

Fred, George, Lee, and I were all messing around off to the side seeing as it was my first time going to hogsmeade they want to give me the full tour. I think its just away to steal me away from Hermione's side for more than two minutes which I needed right about now. Sadly my brother wasn't able to go thanks to the aunt incident but Ron and Hermione promised to bring him back something.

We were now just casual walking around just finished with the tour and I had finished my lollipop from honeydukes already so I was board. We were interrupted by a screeching sound in the air looking up I saw a bird hurling towards us. Upon closer inspection it was my owl with a letter in its mouth which I was hoping was from Luke. "Can we go somewhere warm I want to read this" I told them once my owl was placed on my shoulder so he wouldn't fall. After a bit more convincing the boys finally take me to the three broomsticks so I could read over my letter.

_dear potter,_

_Life in America is fine a little boring without you but fine none the less. Do you even need to ask about the weather it is always nice here I mean it never snows or anything so its nice. I don't know about that so much missy my sword skills have gotten pretty good. I don't really have anyone to test them on though seeing as the only person I can't beat isn't here to challenge me. I would be happy if you came for winter break this way I can actually give you your gift in person besides through an owl. By the way this one doesn't like me he bite me three times when I was trying to write this very distracting. Of course Mr. D does not know are names he barely comes out of the big house I secretly think he is scared of us just doesn't want to admit it. And you're right I can not last a couple of months without you so please come visit. _

_How is school I here its a private one are you smart as long as athletic because lets be real thats hot. Annabeth misses you she begged me to allow her to write you a letter so sorry about the nine pages you'll have to read. Chiron is getting nervous about this whole field trip thing thats coming up I hope your home for it I think its during break i'm not sure its up to olympus._

_Have fun reading Annabeth's letter,_

_Love, _

_Luke Castellan_

Luke can always make me feel better by the time I had finished the letter I had a smile on my face and a butterbeer in front of me. Drinks like this never tasted good to me trust me once you have had nector nothing ever really tastes the same again. I decided to save Annabeth's letter for later when i'm in bed seeing as I might fall asleep while reading it. Another reason I wasn't reading it was because Fred and George were bugging me that we had to leave soon.

Even though this was kinda a boring day and everything I had fun maybe it was just the people I was with but I will never know. The walk back to hogwarts was long and very tiring I gave up walking halfway through and just asked Fred to carry which he did. This is why I love these two you could ask them the strangest things and they might actually do them depending on who you are.

Dinner that night was very quiet all the years besides first and second were pretty much sleeping I guess the first hogsmeade trip is always like this. Ron and Hermione were trying to make Harry feel better by telling him how it got boring but I saw them having fun all day long. I wasn't paying attention to them though I was too distracted by the letter in my bag I feel like Annabeth's letter with be something important.

"I have to go" I said getting up quickly getting ready to leave the hall for the rest of the night. Grabbing my bag I quickly walked out of the hall if I only realized someone was following me out of the hall. I was about to get to the stairs before I was pulled off into a separate corridor by an unknown force.

"Whats a demi-god" the person said pushing me into the wall and holding me there with his forearm against the told of my chest. I knew that voice it was Draco Malfoy and he was standing a little too close for comfort his face only a couple of inches from my own. I didn't know what he was doing this is the first time he has added force into our litte meets in the hallways.

"Now why would I tell you that huh, and don't think about going to the library they don't have any books on it either" I told him making him think that i didn't know what it was.

"Than how do you know what it is" he asked me with a smug look on his face thinking he was smart.

"Because I asked someone now leave me alone" I said before pucking him off of me and continuing walking the way I came. Again I was stopped by Draco stepping in front of me this was so fast that I ran right into him god this was getting annoying.

"I'm not done what was that thing and what was it saying" he said wait what does he mean could he not here the rest of the words. "I only heard the demigod part then it went into some other language" he said and I smiled at this my secret wasn't revealed it was in ancient greek.

"That was ancient greek I said before pushing him out of the way and continued my way to the common room. This time I wasn't stopped by Draco Malfoy he was probably trying to figure out how I knew it was ancient greek. I stopped on the third floor wondering if I should just go to the library or not that way I could hide in some far off corner.

so I finally decided to go to the library and get some homework done after I had finished reading Annabeth's letter. I found my favorite spot which was a black bean bag all the way in the right corner of the library where I sat down.

_Dear, Bailey_

_Oh my god I can't believe how rude Luke is he said I couldn't right you anything you know he wants you all to himself. You're coming down for winter right we are going to Olimpus this is a once in a life chance. Just think of the architecture we would see their oh my god what if one day I could design a building to go their just imagine. Getting off topic please just come down Luke really wants to see you like i've told you before he likes you. I don't think he could last a whole school year without you. Chiron thinks there's something big at that school maybe your right and that prophecy is for a guy. I hope school is good its got to be difficult having to read in english instead of greek. _

_Your best friend,_

_Annabeth Chase_

Well that wasn't as long as I thought it would be she writes quite big which is strange you would think that she would white smaller. Of course Luke was nice and didn't read it seeing as he thought Annabeth wrote a lot instead of just huge handwriting. I smiled at the letter in my hand before putting it safe keeping in my bag before leaving the library. I had decided against doing any homework as I didn't want to work on anything right now.

The hallways were empty as I made my way to the common room maybe I was in the library longer than I expected. I was surprised when I finally arrived at the common room to find the portrait had three slash marks on it that were made from something. So obviously no one was in the common room I continued my search through the hallways trying to find someone.

Being me I headed to the great hall trying to find someone and if their was still dinner they would be in the great hall. I knew it couldn't be past eight seeing as the library wasn't closed but I didn't see the librarian in their so I don't know what time it was. Finally I made it to the great hall and didn't hear anything from inside but I did push open the doors open and slip in.

Everywhere there were sleeping bags a kid in each one in rows up and down the hallway making it hard to walk. I looked forward from watching the sleeping children to see four people with their wands pointed at me. My hands instantly shot up in surrender but lowered a little when I saw it was the teachers oh thank god. " where have you been" Professor McGonagall whisper shouted coming over to me.

"I'm sorry professor I was at the library I didn't hear anything about this" I motioned my hand around the room so they would know what I was talking about. She nodded before grabbing my arm and walking me over to the edge of what I could tell was the grifindow side where I saw a boy leaning against a wall with his head in his head.

"Please if you would tell Mr. Weasly that you are fine and then go to bed" she said pointing to the one kid that was still up. So I did what she asked me to did and walked over to i'm guessing it was one of the twins from that height.

"George" I whispered when I was right in front of him his head shot up like a lightning bolt his eyes speeding around the room before stopping on me.

"Oh thank god" he said before pulling me into his embrace wow was he that worried for me even my brother didn't wait up of me. My arms wrapped themselves around his torso. He had stood up my now and I just barely made it to his chin.

"As you can see i'm fine but also tired so i'm going to sleep" I told him and started to make up my sleeping bag. George insisted on his being next to mine so that I couldn't run off and scare everyone again so I didn't really have a choice where I slept.

In the morning the whole castle had been searched for Sirius Black and when nothing came up we were all sent back to our dormitories. Lucky for us Griffindows the fat ladys portrait had been replaced by Sir Cadogon a very crazy night. "Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues!" as I told you crazy but I guess it will have to do for now.

"He's barking mad" Seamus said or shouted loud enough for everyone to hear over the clanking of metal from the picture.

"What d'you expect? After what happened to the Fat Lady, none of the other pictures would take the job" Dean told us all as we waited for Sir Cadogon to open the door to the common room.

"But he keeps changing the password. Twice just this morning! I've taken to keeping a list." Neville said annoyed well the list thing is just stupid its so much easier for others to get into are common room if he were to lose that. I didn't complain though I was having a hard time remembering all of them seeing as they were always changing.

Farewell, comrades! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!" I waved goodbye to the portrait as we walked into the common room to freshen up from our sleep in the great hall.

"Yea well call… if we ever need someone mentle" Ron said after Sir Cadogan was out of earshot. I glared at him we could have gotten someone worse of no one at all I think he should be happy we even got someone.

"Ron be happy we even got someone nobody wanted the job after what happened" I said before leaving the room and heading up to my common room. I was known for being odd and not like everyone else so I knew what it was like to be different and talked about.

We had very little time to get changed seeing as we couldn't get into are common room but it was ok. Most people in our age of wizardry don't know how to do many of the beauty spells that I have perfected over the years so I knew how to get ready quickly. Your wand can be heated up like a curling wand so I quickly did my hair and applied my makeup by hand haven't got that one down quit yet.

I feel the need to get so pretty for school because at camp the only people who try to look pretty are the aphrodite kids and nobody likes them. We were all into the sports and athleticism so i made it my duty to look my best while here at school. At camp I would get laughed at for doing this unless it was for a special occasion. I smiled at the reflection of the mirror before leaving and meeting up with Hermione for Lupins class.

We didn't have Snape today which was the best news in the world as everyone hated him besides the Slytherins. I think he has a soft spot for me but he doesn't know it, hes always nicer to me in class then any of the other Griffindows. I was always liked plus the teachers all know my secret so they all pretty much knew what I was going through.

Well let me tell you the first thing I saw in Lupins class today made me grown Snape was at the front of the room waiting for the class. He pulled down the screen that went over the blackboard and snapped around to face the full class. "Turn to page number 394" he said in his monotone voice glaring at us all like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Why is Snape teachings Lupins class and why did he want us to learn about werewolves he wanted to out someone.

I saw right through him he could say all he wanted but I knew he was doing this to out Lupin for what he was a werewolf. Being what I have has its perks such as being able to tell when a supernatural creator is near by such as Lupin. Of course I should probably talk to him and find out if wizard monsters were affected by celestial bronze as much as greek monsters. Everything I had ran into or what my brother has ran into I put in my book and next to it if I knew I would put if it was affected by the bronze or not. The creators I have ran into so far seemed to be affected by the bronze so it was good by me knowing I could harm these animals with my weapons.

From the corner of my eye I watch Draco scribble something on a piece of parchment before crumbling it into a ball. When he opened his hands he was holding a moth that flew from his hands as soon as they were fully open. "Excuse sir where is professor Lupin" Harry asked from in front of me Ron next to him looking just as confused.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." Snape said standing next to the table where Harry was sitting. The moth was now flying around Snape's head which he simply just waves away. If it had been anybody elses paper animal instead of Malfoys he would have probably burnt it to the ground.

With a flick of his wand the windows were covered and a projector started showing a picture of a werewolf. I saw Ron looking at his book before saying "werewolfs" like he couldn't believe we were learning about a magical creature. I mean it wasn't a normal thing we learn about in this class we would learn to defend ourselves from these creatures but never really learn about them.

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks…" Hermione said being the smart alike she is which i'm not complaining about she is correct.

"Quit" Snape snaps at her haha get it Snape snapped i'm hilarious. I held in a chuckle at what I was thinking god knows what he would do to me if he found out I was laughing at him.

"When did she come in. Did you see her come in" Ron asked Harry a bit too loud i'm still surprised he is still caught up on why he never sees her. You obviously can tell he likes her seeing he always notices when shes here or not.

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape began his lesson on werewolfs. The slide changes to one of a werewolf attacking a person which was a bit of pain to look at. The moth flutters by Harry who quickly slams it down in his desk holding it under his hand the slap flying through the classroom.

"No one how disappointing" he said aloud but soon after I raised my hand seeing as he wasn't going to ask Hermione to answer. "Potter" he said pointing at me to answer his question.

"An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind" I said which was pretty much the definition from the book just a little shorter. Malfoy lets out a howl in reply to my answer before winking at me, ew what the heck.

"Quiet, Malfoy" he said and I smirked at him finally he was being called out for something by Snape. "Correct mrs. potter thank you for enlightening the rest of the class" he said sounding disappointed in the rest of the class. I peer over Harry's shoulder to see a picture of Harry getting struck by lightning at his quidditch game. This time I glare at Malfoy why can't he just be a prick to someone else why does it have to be my brother.

"As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." Snape tells the class getting groans in reply. "Passing notes potter" he said stopping at my brothers desk and looking at the note Malfoy had drawn.

"Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist." Snape insultes my brother. "If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in." snape finished his saying.

wow such a lovely teacher i thought as malfoy and his goonys snickered at my brothers embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:**_ _**I finished my finals finally took me long enough I did fine so I decided to write another chapter for you guys have fun. **_

I sat on the bleachers at the quidditch game watching my brother with a scared look on my face it was dangerous weather. I was nervous and for some reason Draco Malfoys picture came into my brain I tried to look across the field to see if I could see him but I couldn't see anything.

I let out an ear piercing scream as I watched my brother tumble out of the air but not on his broom. He was falling faster each second and all I could do is sit here and watch trying to get through the crowed and to Harry. It wasn't his fault the dementors had come into the field and caused my brothers fall. As quickly as I could I started to run through the crowed and get down to the pitch as soon as I was on the ground I saw my brother floating in the air by McGonigal.

I followed close behind them up into the castle we were going to the hospital wing so my brother could get better. After a while maybe 30 minutes or so the rest Gryffindor team barges through the room surrounding my brother and I. "Looks a bit peaky don't you think" Ron said after a while of silence I glared up at him at that comment.

"Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." Fred said from my left side before getting cut off by his twin.

" Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking." George said from my right side his arm swung over my shoulder keeping me tuck under his arm.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." I heard the familiar voice of brother say. I laughed at this before throwing myself at him in a hug "ow Bailey can't breath" he managed to choke out making me pull back.

"Harry how are you feeling" Hermione asked my brother with concern in her eyes, i'm glad she asked I really didn't want to.

Harry moves up into a sitting position watching the injured hufflepuff player across from him. "Brilliant" was his reply but I knew better than to trust him, he certainly didn't look good he actually looked to opposite he looked like he just woke up from the dead.

"Gave us a right good scare mate" Fred said trying to lighten the mood in the room a bit but it wasn't really helping. i smiled at him though thankful that he tried, at camp this wasn't as big a deal the kid god some Ambrosia and was all better by morning. here that didn't work if they tried taking some they would burn up like a fire it was horrible to watch.

"What happened" Harry asked us once again glancing around the room, he must have blacked out again like the first time this happened.

"You fell off your broom" I told him watching his face morph into one of oh ya I remember something like that.

"Realy. I meant the match did we win" Harry asked us all I didn't know that answer for myself so I turned to the others in the room.

"No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off." Hermione told him oh god this isn't going to be good. We lost that won't be good with my brother.

"There's something else you should know, Harry. Your Nimbus - when it blew away? - it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well…" Ron said pulling out something wrapped in a blanket of some kind. Ron dropped the clock on the bed letting it unravel revealing a bunch of twigs and a couple of branches. Oh that is not good it looks like a peice of crap.

"Bye guys" I said waving to my friends as me and George turned down to hallway leading to the stairs. He was going to take me to the kitchen seeing as I missed out on dinner too busy worrying about my brother.

"So where you heading from the winter holiday" George asked me I was still tucked tightly under his shoulder like he was afraid I would run away. I guess he isn't totally wrong I do like to run away from my problems its just something I do.

"Back to america I haven't seen my friends in a while they are probably worried" I said slightly bringing out the fact that I have my boyfriend.

"Right back to that camp and that pretty boy of yours" he said I could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice but brushed it off. The hallway seemed a lot longer than it did when we first started down the hallway. "You could do so much better" he said then whispered under his breath "like me" I glanced at him I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part.

"George" I said stopping in the middle of the hallway forcing him to stop, he pulled back a little so we were facing each other. "I have a whole other life away from here that you don't know about" I told him watching his face cloud over. I could tell he wanted to ask what I meant but I didn't want to have to explain it to him seeing as to do that i would have to tell him what i am.

"What is so bad that you can't tell your friends about" George said starting to pass back and forth in front of me. I was starting to worry George would never try this heard for something especially a girl he was never one to fuss over one.

"George I can't tell you if i do I will be sent away never to return I need to be able to keep this hidden" I told him just as someone turned down the hallway. It was a boy maybe in his 7th year either way he was quite handsome but I have never seen him before. I also observed that he wasn't wearing a robe like George and I instead he was in street clothes and a leather jacket.

"Hello demigod" he spoke and in that second I knew he was not a boy from this school he wasn't a boy at all. I cursed in greek under my breath making the thing in front of me smirk I didn't know what he was so I couldn't choose a weapon yet.

"George please go and hide you want to know what I am your about to find out" I told him before untying my robe and dropping it to reveal my hunting clothes. A black tank top, black skinny jeans, combat boots with my daggers, and a belt that held some nectar and ambrosia just in case. I could tell the thing in front of me had no idea who I was or their would be no way he would be challenging me. "You don't know who I am do you" I said smirking at the boy in front of me, god the longer you look at him the hotter he looks.

"No all I know is I can destroy you stupid demigod" he said wow he really is something most monsters wouldn't dare look at me.

"Bailey Potter daughter of Poseidon" I told him and the smile that he had on his face slowly fell after hearing who I was. "Not so tough now" I said twisting my ring only to reveal my two foot sword that I had named Sebastian. I know strange name but it was one of my favorite names even after all it was the name of the first 'human' I ever killed.

"This means nothing to me I will kill you" the boy said before starting to spin his human features fading away replaced by a tornado looking thing. A storm spirit great I hate these things you can only kill them by slashing their heads and well it isn't the easiest thing to do. I had only come across one of these in my life and it was very difficult to kill

My sword flew past me as I circled the spirit I knew I had to distract it a bit I only hope George wasn't here watching this. The spirit sent a slash of lightning at my nicking me in the arm making me hiss in pain but I kept on fighting. My sword flew through the spirits mid area just like I expected it to do but while he was distracted I sent my sword through his head.

The spirit let off a hissing noise turning into a golden dust falling to the ground in a pile of golden ash. I turned away from the pile in time to see George coming down the hall along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Thank the gods George didn't see anything I sighed in relief as I realized that my secret was safe for now. The look in Dumbledore's eyes was nervous but turned to shock when he saw the pile of ash next to me.

"Mr. Weasley please head back to the common room we need to have a chat" he said his eyes staying trained on me. I knew this wouldn't just be between us it would also include Chiron seeing as I need to have both of them to talk to. I nodded at George to do as he said as I followed Dumbledore to his office with a frown on my face.

"What was that Mrs. Potter" he said sitting in front of me so we were now across from each other.

"I don't know what was a storm spirit doing in the school" I growled the deal was I could came to school here as long as nobody found out and I wasn't attacked. "We had our deal and now I have to go back" I growled out I hated being around year round at camp it gets too boring. Not to mention that I would never get to see my brother I needed to be with him to make sure he was ok.

I could sense that Dumbledore was thinking about something it was probably how to contact Chiron to tell him I will be heading back to camp. "I believe no one knows what happened so I will let you stay just make sure to keep your secret a secret" he told me trying to hold a smile.

"Thank you sir I promise you know one with find out about me" I told him not even trying to hide my smile it took over my whole face. "Goodbye" I said waving as I left his office and starting my way down the stairs.

I realized how late it was seeing as the halls were empty it was eerie how quit it was. My boots made clicking noises at every step I took down the hallway making me try to walk as quickly as possible. I was about to take the first step up the stairs but was stopped being pulled off into a dark corridor and pushed against a wall.

"Ok you've got to stop doing that" I said after I had finally realized it was Draco Malfoy who had pushed me. I groaned I could just not catch a break tonight after all that has happened I had to go and then face Draco Malfoy.

"So a demigod" he said but I knew he didn't know what that meant " half human half god you don't know how hard it is to find out what that meant" he finished saying. I gasped looking into the eyes of the boy who had me pinned to the wall. "Yea thats right I know what you all and I saw you fight that thing earlier" he said with a smirk on his face like he had something to hold over my head.

"You can't tell anyone I will be thrown out of the school" I told him quickly trying to make him keep this secret. his smirk only widened at these words i knew he would drag this out making it painful for me.

"I'll keep your secret as long as you do something for me" he said I watched his every move like he was going to run through the halls screaming my secret.

"What do you want" I growled out getting tired of this position seeing as we will never find a different one to talk to in. I knew this was going to be the worst year ever seeing as he will never leave me alone for this.

"Pansy seems to think we are some kind of couple so I want you to date me to get her off my back" Draco said making me groan.

"No way I have a boyfriend" I told him growling see this is why having a fake boyfriend comes in handy. I knew that wouldn't stop him from getting his way he would just hold the demigod thing over my head until I agreed to do this.

"Come on his in america I just need someone from school to not be afraid to date me because of Pansy. We just have to sit together and hold hands its not like were making out in the middle of the hallway." He said I guess he is really getting tired of how Pansy scares everyone else away from him. "Just for this year and I wont tell anyone" he said and I really had no other choice he was practically begging me.

"Fine when does this start" I stated as leaned back against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

Draco smiled happy that he finally got his way "a week it gives you time to tell your friends you broke up with you boyfriend" he said. I didn't agree to any of this I said I would date him but I guess it was kinda a given. I guess this was in my future I don't know how well my friends will take this especially George right after I turned him down.

Draco let me go after that and I quickly ran to my room great now I have to make everyone believe that I broke up with Luke and am dating my arch enemy. So I decided to write a fake letter explaining that he couldn't deal with the long distance relationship. I decided if someone wanted proof I could just show them this letter. Now tomorrow I have to put my plan into action and their would be a lot of fake tears that day and I guarantee that Draco is going to have some twist up his sleeve.

The next day I woke up before everyone else and started to cry by the window like I had just received a letter the piece of paper in my hand. I woke up the others just like I had planed and Hermione came over to comfort me rubbing my back. "What's wrong" she said as a tear dropped on to my letter I held in my hand.

I picked up my letter and handed it to her, she took it and opened it starting to read through it. I heard her gasp and pulled me into a hug rubbing my back as I cried, but I knew this was all fake and these were fake tears.

Hermione took me down to breakfast today and I just kept to myself letting out a sob every once in a while. After a little bit the boys joined us only to be greeted by Hermione comforting a sobbing girl who had her head down. "What's up with her" Ron asked as they sat down and I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Luke broke up with her" Hermione said rubbing my back again soothing me.

"Nasty break up I take it" I heard the familiar voice of one of the twins say i'm guessing it was Fred.

I got up and ran out of the hall as fast as I could I was starting to get a headache from this crying and just needed a break. "I'm surprised at how well your doing I almost believe he actually broke up with you" a voice said from the same hallway as me.

I turned to find out that it was Draco Malfoy that spoke and I dried my eyes from the tears that had ran down my face. "Well I did have experience" I told him starting to lean against the wall and sliding down to the floor and letting my legs stretch out in front of me.

He sat next to me too close for comfort but I decided to not question it "lean on me someone might walk by" he told me his arm coming around me letting me rest on his shoulder.

"Just tell them i'm sleeping" I said when I heard footsteps coming from where I had just came running from.

"Malfoy get away from my sister" Harry said or growled at him, I felt draco lift his hand that wasn't around me most likely whispering for them to be quit.

"Potter shes sleeping be quit after all shes been through don't you think you can let her have a bit of a nap" I could practically hear the smirk through his voice. His arm tightened around my shoulder as the words came out of his mouth "i'll wake her for our next class don't worry". I could practically hear someone dragging my brother away from me and Draco.

"wow you should be an actor one day" Draco said as I lifted my head off his shoulder and squatted away from him a little bit.

"dracy-poo" a voice yelled running down the hallway her feet stomping at each step she took.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco got me to all of my classes on time I would start to fake cry and he would comfort me. At the end of the week Draco didn't lie I had to go on a date with him to hogsmeade with him seeing as he wants to start making Pansy jealous. She has been sneering at me all week most likely for how much time I had been spending with Draco.

I was in my room getting ready I might just be going on a fake date but i'm still a girl and want to look good. I looked at myself in the full length mirror making sure my outfit looked right before starting on my hair and makeup. If I do say so myself I was hot, I mean it has been a very long time since I did my makeup for a date. I guess the Aphrodite kids knew what they were talking about when they gave me tips on what i'm doing with this stuff.

After this weekend it was winter break meaning I could leave back to America where I would be with my old friends. I missed them sure i've been gone this long before sometimes longer but that didn't change the fact that I missed them. My brother wasn't very keen on the whole me going out with Draco Malfoy.

He didn't have much choice and neither did I seeing as if I didn't I would be outed and kicked out of the school. As much as I hate Draco I needed to stay here if I could learn magic I would be not just a powerful wizard but a powerful demigod also. If the price I needed to pay was dating Malfoy I was willing to pay it.

The great hall was almost empty besides for a couple of kids who were just hanging around. Most of them were second years and younger everyone else would be down at hogsmeade. I found Draco leaning against the wall just looking around and glaring at anyone who made eye contact with him. I smiled same old Draco before heading down the rest of the stairs and over to the now smirking Draco.

"Hey are you ready to go" he asked brushing off the wall dropping his hands to his sides looking me up and down. He didn't even try to hide the fact of him checking me out making me roll my eyes at him and start to walk away. "Hey wait up a date means we have to be together" he yelled after me running towards me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"So where are we going" I asked as we were walking down the snow filled path towards hogsmeade. Every time someone would walk past we would have to act like a couple laugh flirt a little his hand moving to my waist every once in a while to. I guess I had no other choice but to let him use me as some type of doll in looking like the perfect girlfriend. I guess this is the price I must pay to staying in school, but that doesn't matter tomorrow i'm heading home for the break.

"Here we go" he said before opening the door to a tavern I believe it to be the leaky cauldron I didn't get to come here the last time I was down here. Draco lead me over to a both in the corner of the cavern where everyone could easily see us if they looked over in this direction. It was the perfect spot for what Draco was trying to do, convince everyone that we were together.

"Two butterbears please" Draco asked the waitress before throwing his arm behind the chair I was in so it wasn't quit touching me.

"Wow did Draco Malfoy just say please. Alert the media" I gasped in shock, he rolled his eyes at that.

"I can be civil I hope you know" he said his eyes roaming around the tavern before settling on someone. I turned my head to see him staring at Pansy great what is he going to have us do today all through the week we had to cuddle and flirt when ever someone was around. I do have to admit he might not be the greatest boy when he was around someone he doesn't like but with me he is really sweet.

His arm swiftly dropped from behind me to around my waist and he pulled me so I was closer to him keeping his arm their. "So what are you doing for break" he asked in my ear like it was some big secret that nobody could know.

I giggled slightly, playing along with his whole plan "going to camp" I said. He might know who I am but he doesn't know what that entitles monsters, training, and never seeing your parents again. Of course if I could only talk to one person here about my problems I guess I could come to Draco seeing as if we were fake dating it wouldn't look suspicious.

"What's camp?" he asked with a half smile on his face he glanced behind once someone opened the door and walked in. I turned to see it was Hermione and Ron who had just walked in, they glanced at me before sending a look that I didn't know and going to sit down.

"They hate me you know" I told Draco it was true once I told them I was going on a date with Draco Malfoy they completely flipped. Draco gave a little smirk at that still waiting for me to answer his question on camp. "Camp is where my kind is same we can practice for real world fights" I told him looking through the tavern with my own eyes this time. I finally noticed how many people from school were in here there was a lot of them, I guess this is why Draco picked this place.

"Wait so you face these things all the time" he asked like he couldn't believe that I had to go through this all the time.

"No that was the first monster I have seen in school, but I have had to face a lot when I was younger" I told him before taking a drink of my butterbeer.

"Wow your life sounds horrible" he said he actually seemed to care which i'm telling you doesn't happen a lot seeing as usual he hates everyone and everything.

I guess this whole date wasn't horrible I mean we had to act like a couple but i'm lucky he hasn't asked me to kiss him yet. Draco was the perfect gentlemen opening all the doors and even giving me his scarf, seeing as I had forgotten mine back at the castle. I mean if Draco acting like this to everyone and everyday I could see myself dating him for real. By the time we got back to the castle I was all jittery tomorrow I was going back home I will see Luke, Annabeth, I was even excited to see Clarries.

The night wasn't over though when we got to the steps were we split off he pulled me to a stop making me look at him. By now most of the kids in the hall had stopped to look its not everyday that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin get back from a date together. I was about to ask what he was doing when he cupped my cheek and brought my face closer to his. My heartbeat picked up a little bit sure this might be fake but i'm still a girl and I love first kisses.

His face got closer and closer to mine before his lips molded with mine in perfect sync. Of course his lips aren't as perfect as my thoughts of Lukes but that doesn't change the fact that this kiss was amazing. I hate to say it but Draco Malfoy was a great kisser he didn't get his reputation for nothing i'm telling you that. After what felt like months but was probably only minutes we pulled away from each other breathing heavily.

I couldn't contain the "wow" that left my lips, i've only been kissed by one other boy so I didn't have a lot of experience but that was great.

"I'll see you off tomorrow" he whispered lowly before we finally broke away from each other and headed in separate directions.

A smile plastered on my face I walked quickly all the way to the gryffindor common room and to the portrait of Sir Cadogan. I said the password and he let me in, he liked me as I was nice to him and he didn't try to bother me as much as the others. Hearing the common room door everyone inside turned to me watching as I made my way in.

The whole dating a slytherin didn't set right with them so they resorted to just not talking to me. Its not like I had much of choice, but they didn't know that so instead they pretty much cut me off from everything including my own brother. Of course i'm still in the same room as four other girls who don't even want to talk to me they block me out of everything.

Tonight was like every other three girls were sitting and gossiping on the bed and Hermione was reading a book in the other. They looked up when I entered but just went back to whatever they were doing before. I could tell Hermione really wanted to ask about my date we promised each other we would tell each other everything about our love life.

She was fighting a battle against herself but curiosity won over as she closed her book and turned to me. "Tell me it was horrible so I can start talking to you again" she said her pillow under her head facing me.

I smiled at her "I wish, he was such a gentleman" I told her a dreamy look in my eyes. I knew that she didn't want to hear that but she didn't have a choice I needed to tell her what was really going on.

"Mione I need to tell you something" I said before looking to the girls who were watching us and probably listening to. "Not here meet me in the library in 15" I said before standing up and leaving heading back into the hallway. I couldn't live without telling my friend why i'm dating her worst enemy, who am I kidding his everyones worst enemy.

Like I had asked her Hermione met me in the selves of the library with a look that said spill or else. "Were not really dating" I told her and then sighed after it finally getting it off my chest her eyes looked at me with wide eyes.

"What" she breathed out like she couldn't believe I was telling her this, like she didn't think I was telling her what I was telling her. "You mean you're not dating him" she said a ghost of a smile on her face I guess she was happy.

"Oh thank god I thought you actually liked him" she said sighing deeply before plopping down in a chair. "You have to tell everyone" she said getting ready to get up and run through the hall."

"No mione do you think I would willingly date him" I told her trying to tell her that I was being forced into it. "He knows a secret that can get me kicked out of school I have no choice" I told her holding her shoulders down so she stayed seated.

"What is this secret" she asked and I bit my lip I couldn't tell her it would end up badly. One person can know thats fine but if I tell Hermione she would tell Harry and Ron and I don't need them to know at least not right now. I'm one of Dumbledore's biggest weapon, I guess i'm not a secret now Draco probably told his family, as far as i'm concerned they are all death eaters.

"What is so bad that you can't tell your best friend" she said and I knew she would just go back to not talking to me when I didn't answer her.

"Mione I can't tell you. I can't have the possibility that Dumbledore finding out people now" I told her sitting in my own chair across from her. this only made her mader as she got up ready to shot at me but then she noticed we were still in the library.

"Fine then we will go back to not talking" she said before standing up leaving me to my own thoughts.

I guess I should head back I mean after all I have an early morning tomorrow the train leaves at six meaning I had to be up at five thirty. I was meeting all my old friends tomorrow meaning I wanted to look decent. We haven't had much time to send messages back and forth seeing as we were all busy with different things.

The morning was bright and sunny not a cloud to be seen, I woke with a smile on my face I would be seeing my friends today. I also would be getting to go to Olympus in a couple of days I will be able to see my dad who i've never seen or talked to before. All my roommates were staying for the holiday so I was the only one up at this deadly hour.

I didn't even care how early I had to get up as long as I got to see my friends I was ok with it. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I got changed for the cold weather of the states keeping in mind that it would be nice at camp. During the winter they do let it snow and cool the temperature down but they seemed to still keep it warm enough to train.

I grabbed my suitcase that I had packed a couple of days ago and heading down into the common room. There were only a few people down in the common room, but the ones that were down here simple glared at me. I sighed before heading out into the hall and starting to make my way downstairs to meet up with Draco.

He said that if he saw me off it would look more like a couple so I agreed to meet up with him before leaving. So I wasn't surprised to see the slytherin leaning against the wall when I finally made it down to the entrance hall. He smiled when he saw me like actually smiled not one of his smirks an actual smile which very few people have been able to see.

When I got to him he pulled a small wrapped box with a bow from his robe pocket with a little smirk. "I got you something before you leave" he said before handing me the box making me smile. I took the box with caution before slowly unwrapping the bow and tearing off the wrapping paper. I slid the top of the box off to reveal a green stone covered with small gold spirals around it. "So everyone knows were a thing see I have this one" he says before revealing a red and silver woven bracelet like are two houses are being combined into one.

"Thank you. I love it" I say before asking him to tie it for me which he says yes to and quickly snaps it in place around my neck. i tugged on it just to make sure it wasn't going to go anywhere before turning and pulling draco into a hug. "You would make the perfect boyfriend" I whispered in his ear before pulling away grabbing his hand and dragging him down to the platform.

We were having those cliche moments on the platform like right before the soldier was going off to war. "I'll see you when I get back" I told him loudly so the others on the platform could hear me. He smiled at this before nodding and giving me a short peck on the lips before I headed on to the train.

I found a compartment where I could be alone and pulled out my book with all the monsters in it. I was heading back home meaning I would run into a lot more monsters which was going to be fun. At least i'll get a little bit of sword fighting in before I have to face luke which i'll need.


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N please read: Ok so I realized I didn't like the gap between Luke and Bailey so I changed Lukes age to sixteen instead of eighteen. _

The train slowly came to a stop at Kings Cross station and only one question was swirling through my head. Who was picking me up? When I had finally got off the train I spotted Argus a mile away with eyes covering every inch of his body. I knew no one else could see it so it was good as a smile broke onto my face. Argus never really liked any of the kids but I was an exception it seemed everyone couldn't help but like me.

I quickly made my way through the crowed before I stopped in front of him, he was a short man so I was almost as tall as him. "Ive missed you" I said before pulling him into a hug, glad that there was clothing covering most of his eyes so I didn't touch them.

"Missed you to kid but your pegasus awaits" he said motioning out an arm for me to walk off of the platform. I lead the way through the couple of families that were being reunited with their families. I smiled knowing that this would never happen for me I would never be able to run into my parents arms seeing as one was dead and the other was to busy.

I was in for a shock because as soon as I stepped out of King Cross I spotted the two pegasus in the far corner of the lot. One was pitch black while the other was a light pastel blue, and I knew instantly that it was mine. Right now the winged horses weren't what caught my attention but the man standing next to them.

His skin was tan like he spent many days at sea and he had a beard that covered his chin but that was it. He was tall and seemed to be in a conversation with my house, like he felt my eyes on me he turned to face me with a smile. That smile was like it was coming from the ocean itself along with his bright blue eyes. I guess they were seeing as the man was the god of the sea also known as my father, Poseidon.

A gasp had escaped my lips and before I knew it I was flying through the parking lot and right into his arms. I might have never seen or met him before but I understood why after all he did have a very important job. His arms wrapped around my torso in a hug after all we were still family and to a greek that meant something. "Hey baby girl" he said Zuis had put the ban on gods not seeing their children two years after I was born so I did have some memories of my father.

"Why are you here" I said pulling away from him if a god visited you it was not really a good thing.

"A god can't help in a demigods life but you're not just a demigod" he told me finding a loophole in Zuis' plan. "Come on lets get you to camp" he said patting my horse as I turned to it and let his thoughts fly through my mind.

'Camp, back home' the horse kept repeating over and over again he must not like the outside world a lot. Not a lot of pegasus do they prefer the meadows of our camp ground instead of the hard ground of these parking lots.

'Almost buddy' I said and he seemed to be surprised that somebody but my dad could understand and talk to him.

"You like him" my dad asked from beside me and I nodded he was beautiful "good because he's yours" he told me making me gasp. Not many kids at camp have a pegasus to call their own seeing as a lot of kids at camp preferred other modes of transportation.

"I have to get back to Olympus but i'll see you soon" he said kissing my forehead before he disappeared in a flash of white light. I sighed that's more than most kids get in their whole lifetime I should be happy but I wasn't, I wanted a dad. I mounted my pegasus who was shoting questions left and right about how I could talk to him.

'I guess never met a kid of Poseidon' I said laughing a little as I gave him a little kick to head off. 'So what do they call you' I asked as we were now showing above the streets of london heading back home.

'βουτι it mean splash in greek' he told me and I could help but think of the cliche name he probably likes the water.

'Well than bouti i'll be taking a nap' I told him before leaning my head against his neck and closing my eyes. Today was a long travel day and I was tired plus it would get boring up here for as long as we were going to be flying.

What seemed like seconds later I was worked by Bouti yelling through my mind to get up something about almost there. As soon as that registered I sat up properly I was about to see my friends and I couldn't wait. I know what he was talking about we were flying over trees right now meaning we were almost their.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as we slowly descended before finally landing at the beach of the camp. I didn't see anyone so nobody knew when i was coming good I like a good surprise.

'Thank you Bouti you can head to the stables' I told him before trudging through the sand up on to the grass of camp. Being back camp was just how I remembered it, perfect the sky was clear and there was a bit of snow on the ground. Because of the time difference from here and London it was just reaching early morning here so everyone was probably still in their cabins.

So thats were I decided to start off too I was closest to Annabeth's right now so what better way to start this reunion than my best friend. The cabin was all wood and inside all the walls were filled with shelves of books not an open place in the cabin. Most people were sleeping but I spotted the blonde girl that I had made friends with since her first step into camp. As soon as my boots made contact with the wood of the floor annabeth spun from her chair a book lying open in front of her.

"Bailey" she shouted jumping from her seat and rushing over to me pulling me into a bone crushing hug. She might have been a year and a half younger but she was strong spent all her time training here. I knew for a fact Annabeth spent all this time training so when we were allowed to go on quests again she would be able to go. They would send me along with them anyway seeing as I wasn't a demigod and could protect more people.

"Have you seen Luke yet he is dieing to see you" she said a smile on her face when she spoke of Luke. Annabeth had gained a little bit of a crush on the golden boy of camp but again who didn't, most people had.

"Well lets not keep him waiting" I said as I quickly left the cabin aware of the blonde girl following closely behind me.

The hermes had the most people staying in it over the school year seeing as it held anyone who didn't know who their parent was. Luke had his own room in his cabin being the leader and all so we usually hung out her or at mine during the night. As we stepped in I was not surprised to find it quite messy usually he kept it tidy when ever I was coming because he knew how I hated messes.

"Annabeth can you give us a second" I said noticing that luke was still in bed sleeping soundlessly. She did as I asked and left me alone in the room, Luke was beautiful when sleep but was a pain to get up.

Over the years I had learned the best ways to get him up which trying to remember as I made my way over to him. His back was turned to me when I sat on the corner of the bed slowly moving so my body was right next to his.

"Luke I cooed" running my hand through his short cropped hair my other hand rubbing his back.

'Mum baby' he was now talking in his sleep ok thats new usually I didn't hear words like that coming from his mouth. 'Harder ok' and with that I knew instantly what he was dreaming about the only question was who's the lucky girl.

"Luke you need to wake up" my hand was now removed from his hand and slowly tracing his scar on his cheek. He shivered from my touch and slowly started to stir in his sleep but was still in his dream.

'Just like that Bailey' was that a moan is he having a dream about me I mean i'm flattered but we have the whole sword fight going. I didn't even get to practice as we were in the ear the whole time and I couldn't fight monster.

I must have accidentally let a little bit of magic shock him because in an instant he was seated up holding his face looking at me. "Did you just shock me" he asked and I simply shrugged in response.

"Maybe but I think you deserve having a wet dream about me and all" I said casually leaning back my hands behind my head.

He blushed a little bit at that "um you heard that" he said mumbling making me laugh at him.

"Oh yea just like that Bailey" I mimicked at him making him growl playfully at me. After he did that he tackled me to the bed pinning my arms above my head and my knees on either side of my waist. "Ok this is unfair your four years older than me" I said struggling under his wait.

"Hey Lu... " a voice said but stopped when they saw the position we were in "hey is that Bailey" they continued saying. I turned my head to see Connor standing in the doorway, I guess they stayed for year round I tried to wave as best as I could.

"Hey con wheres your other half" I said still under Luke who looked pissed to see Connor standing this.

"What did you need conner bit busy here" Luke asked glaring at the boy wow was he in for it after this.

"Um yea I wanted to know if you knew when Bailey was getting here but I see shes already here so i'm just going to go" he said gulping and leaving the room.

"You scared him" I pointed out to Luke who was still on top of me for some unknown reason. "So is their a reason you are on top of me" I asked him staring into his brown eyes.

"Ive missed you" he said before letting himself fall on me his hands moving from my wrists to around my waist rolling over so we were both on our sides.

"Missed you too" I said my head buried in his chest I missed his smell that he gave off when I was with him. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling even though I couldn't see his face.

"I'm going to beat you sometime in the next two weeks" he said referring to sword fighting that he has yet to beat me in.

"Sure Mr. Tuff guy now come on I want food" I said untangling myself from him and getting up off the bed. "Common" I said before grabbing his wrist and started to pull him up which he let me do making him ram into my chest. We ran out the door and all the way to the dining pavilion where sadly we had to split up.

I had to sit at my own table alone seeing as my dad doesn't have any other kids well known that I know. So I was forced to sit at my own table alone with nobody to talk to even the satyr's were all out on missions. So for the next thirty minutes I was left alone to my own thoughts with nothing better to do than sit and eat. I spotted Luke a couple of times looking over at me but when ever I would catch him he would just look down and blush.

I mean I knew that everyone like Luke he was just like that but he wasn't known to be doing this with girls. He is always straight up like when he likes someone he asks them out but he wasn't known for playing the shy guy. I knew it wouldn't last long because the next time I saw him looking he smirked instead of looking away.

Not many people have stayed for the year only like a dozen maybe two but their was only like two people at each table besides mine where I didn't have anyone to talk to. I knew Luke would challenge me everyday until he could beat me at a sword fight. Finally what felt like hours we were let loose to do our regular day of training but as a big group instead of by cabins. Lucky us we had our version of english but instead we learned ancient greek.

The morning classes were all boring seeing as we had archery which is Poseidon's kids were horrible at archery. Luke tried to help though you know like stand behind me and guide my hands it when a little bit better but I sucked. After lunch we could break off into doing our own thing which of course Luke grabbed me the second it started.

I knew this was going to happen so it wasn't that big of a surprise when he dragged me to the sword arena. I knew I would need to try my hardest seeing as I haven't practiced in a while and right now i'm sure Luke really could beat me. We had gained a bit of a crowd, everyone liked me and Lukes sword fights claiming that they wanted to be their when Luke finally beat me in one.

This fight was like every other one we had a lot of close calls in beating each other but I used a bit of distracting to help me. I whispered some things so only he could hear me "Luke what if we did this naked" and as he was thinking of that I easily disarmed him. The crowd booed before walking off to do their own activities Luke glared at me.

"Why do you have to say things like that I can't do anything with you until you're at least sixteen so don't tempt me" he grumbled picking up his discarded sword. I smirked ok so I knew Luke liked me and I like him but he was sixteen while I was only thirteen almost fourteen my birthday is on the day I get back to hogwarts. Well that was when my real birthday was everyone else thinks its on the thirty-first of july.

"Two more years big guy and I might not even let you touch me" I said before fake gasping and running away from him. He wasn't having any of it though chasing me until finally two arms wrapped around my waist him pulling me to him.

"No way you can't tease me like this i'm planing on you being mine when you're sixteen" he said his head staying in my crook of my neck.

"I'm dating someone" i finally let the news slip because he needed to know I couldn't have him having false hope.

"What" he said pulling away from me his mouth was open in shock, after all we did say that we were going to end up together. I didn't expect him to take the news lightly but I was planning on telling him why I was with him. "Why I thought you and me" he said he was really upset his eyes even started to water.

"I had to he was going to get me kicked out of school" I said bringing the almost crying boy into a hug. His arms wrapped around me his head slipped into the crook of my neck a sigh escaping his lips.

"I guess I can't be mad at you for dating him then" he said but really he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. I nodded him to say that he was right he couldn't be mad at me he knows how much I need to go to this school.

"Ok then who's the lucky bastard" he said as we continued the way I was running. I was really just heading to my cabin. I had a picture of him in my cabin and I knew Luke would want to see it.

"Common I have a picture in my cabin" I said starting to drag him to the only place I liked to be in all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Sorry this has taken so long guys i'm only home like two hours each day so these next couple of chapters might take a bit longer. I'm taking drivers ED and school has been taken up a lot of my time so once again i'm sorry. **_

Luke sadly had to leave to go help out with one of his newest cabin member before we actual arrived at the cabin. So I was left to my self in a cabin too big for one person but not big enough for a cabin like the Hermes cabin. If my dad was aloud to have kids I don't think he would be like the others and have a million other kids but more than just me.

My dad had been like a real dad to me he loved me almost as much as he loved my mother before she died. I guess you could say I never had a real family unless you count the Dursleys but they were too worried about their reputation to care about their kids. Ive had a messed up life, never seeming to fit in wherever I go.

No matter where I was I always knew I had a home here in cabin number three or the Hermus cabin. Thats the good thing about camp everyone is always accepted no matter the age or ethnicity. Nothing like hogwarts where people discriminate on blood type, I guess you could say I lived in two completely different worlds. I bet you could guess which I prefer, definitely hogwarts not please i'm forced to date some boy I don't like.

In a couple of days we are taking the trip to Olympus and then it was back to hogwarts for a very, very confusing rest of the year. I knew the rest of the day would be a bust I wouldn't be doing anything besides a bit of volleyball after dinner. But seeing as there was only a handful of people we have four on four tournaments in stead of six. The tournaments were fun but I always prefered the capture the flag on friday nights.

Their wasn't much for me to do in my cabin seeing as I haven't been here since three summers ago. There was always the deck that lead out to the lake behind my cabin next to the amphitheater. My cabin was the only one lead to the water because of obvious reasons, so whenever i'm bored I end up going swimming. Which is what I decided to do today seeing as I missed the warm water of the Canoe Lake.

I headed to my closet changing quickly into my bathingsuit before heading out to the back porch and sticking my legs into the lake. I started to mess around the water making it jump out and fall back down creating cool little patterns. Its cool being a Poseidon kid they could control water which was always fun to do but if we do it too much it drains us. Finally I slipped fully into the lake which would be cold to anyone outside the Poseidon cabin, besides for us who couldn't feel the cold of the water.

That was always a cool thing, we never had to worry about anything as long as water was nearby. It did everything for us healed, cleared our mind, and have an advantage in a fight which was always a plus. I dived under the water waving at some of the sea nymphs that I used to play with when I was younger. Another good thing about being the heir to Poseidon is we can spend long periods of time under water.

When I finally resurfaced I saw my favorite blonde boy leaning against one of the posts staring at me. I smiled as he held up a shirt that I use as a cover up which was just one of his old button downs that I stole. "I'm pretty sure this is mine" he said once I was close enough to the deck to hear him.

"Yea well it looks better on me" I said smirking climbing onto the deck before standing in front of Luke dripping wet. I let myself dry and grabbed the shirt and swinging it on without buttoning it. I could tell Luke was checking me out as I walked back inside Luke following behind me shutting the door. "Hey eyes off" I snapped turning to face the now smirking boy who was watching me intensly.

"Well I wouldn't be staring if you put on some clothes" he said his eyes running up and down my body. I rolled my eyes at him still his eyes not really leaving my figure and I knew if I put on clothes it wouldn't be much different.

"Please we both know if I put on clothes you would still be looking at me like that" I said before heading into the kitchen. I turned my head over my shoulder and winked at the boy whose eyes quickly looked up from my butt. I pulled on a pair of shorts before heading back out to Luke who made himself home on my couch.

"I was promised a picture of this guy who is my competition" he said the smirk never leaving his face.

"Ok theirs one in my trunk somewhere give me a minute" I said before disappearing into my room. Diggin through my trunk I reach the stack of pictures I had made and tried to find the one of Draco Malfoy. Finally finding it I pulled it out and smirked at how hot he looked with his arm in a sling and started the walk to Luke. "Here" I said handing him the picture of Draco in Lupins class earlier in the year.

"Wow well I don't see why you picked him" he said glancing up me with a sad look in his eyes. I slowly walked up to him and stood in front of him slowly taking the picture from his hands and setting it on the table behind me. I stood in front of him planning on just comforting him seeing as Luke always could use some comforting.

"You deserve better" he said his arms grabbing my hips and pulled me in between his legs and wrapping his arms around my waist. I was placed on his laps my legs wrapping around his torso seeing as I didn't have much choice. Keeping one arm around my waist his other one went to my face holding my chin so he could guide my face around.

"You should be with me" he said before crashing his lips onto mine, they moved in perfect sync. All the things you read in books like the fireworks, butterflies, and the warmth and safe feeling from a kiss, and thats what I felt during this kiss. It might have only been a couple of seconds but it was the best kiss I have ever had, it was my first real kiss.

We would have probably did that a while longer of the dinner bell had not ring making us split apart. "Um i'm just going" to I said getting up about to leave the cabin.

Luke stopped me his voice sending chills down my spine "Bailey button up the shirt, and fix your hair" he said whispering the last part i'm my ear. He then kissed my cheek quickly before leaving my cabin quickly after that, I knew he would never let me live this down. I did as Luke suggested buttoning up the shirt and tied my hair up into a high ponytail to leave it out of my face.

I made sure it didn't just look like I was making out with my best friend just a couple of minutes ago. After that I left heading for the dining pavilion where I was forced to sit alone glancing at Luke every once in a while. He held a smirk all through dinner winking at me every once in a while I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me. I knew not to do anything so I simply rolled my eyes as Mr. D got up to speak.

"As we all know Chiron is not here so I guess I have to start off the volleyball tournament so go" he said shooing us off. I was instantly grabbed by Luke, Conner, and Travis as a team. we were the best players here and worked amazing as a team which why we usually win these things.

Most of the girls stripped into their bathing suits and running off to the the volleyball courts where the games would take place. Right before I started to unbutton my top Luke walked in front of me and started to unbutton the top button. "What are you doing" I said my voice cracking every once in a while,

"Well if you're dating him then i'll just show you that i'm better" he said before running off leaving me with a unbutton shirt. I shook it off stripping from the shirt and running down to the volleyball courts jumping right into the game.

"See you guys" I waved to some Aphrodite girls I was talking to before heading back to my cabin. They said they would come help me pick out an outfit tomorrow seeing as we had to dress up for the trip. When I made it back to the cabin but I didn't get very far before I was pushed against a wall. Someones lips attacked my neck making me moan slightly at the feeling still not knowing who it was.

Finally being able to see who it was I noticed the familiar look of Luke Castellan who smirked before attacking my neck again. "Luke" I moaned out a bit feeling the smirk of his mouth against my neck. I knew Luke would never stop doing this stuff to me until I gave into him which I knew I would give into eventually.

"Go to your own cabin I have to sleep" I said trying to push him off of me which wasn't working.

"C'mon you know you want to make out a bit" he said his hands now on either side of my face. I knew that if he stayed much longer I would end up making out with him for a while and that he would be stuck her till morning.

"You need to leave before they call lights out" I told him seeing as he would have to stay and I don't need that.

"Oh come on let me stay" he said his bottom lip sticking out in a pout "it could be like old times" he finished. "Well you know besides the kissing and stuff" he said smirking slightly in his adorable way.

"Luke" i said as he took my hands in his and pulled me into him making me follow where he lead.

"Come on one night" he said feeling him fall onto the coach me following shortly after him, landing on top of him.

"Fine you can stay but i'm sleeping in my bed" I said pushing off of him landing on the ground jumping up and quickly running to my room. I changed into some shorts and a tank top before falling onto my bed. Soon after I fell into a deep sleep not waking up for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I tryed a Luke POV so tell me what you think i'm sorry of it sucks its my first time trying to switch point of views like that. It gives you inside on what Luke thinks of Bailey so please just tell me what you think._

I awoke in the morning to two arms wrapped around my waist holding me to someone like I was a teddy bear. Trying to turn around only to have whoever it was to tighten their hold cutting off a bit of circulation. Luckily I finally was able to turn around only to find Luke stationed besides me cuddling into my side. "Luke" I said poking his cheek trying to get him up but only to have him tighten his hold. "Luke" I said a bit louder having him roll over letting go of me.

Well he was still asleep but at least I could get up and move around freely so that was a plus. I slipped out of bed and tipped toed to the bathroom starting up the shower to get all freshly clean. Once the shower was warm I quickly jumped in doing everything I needed before getting out to get ready for the day. It wasn't a hard day but it has been a while since i've done this much physical exercise in a while.

Once I was out I quickly blew dry my hair so it fell naturally down my back in loose waves which is perfect for camp. I then changed into a simple gray crop top and a pair of denim high waisted skinny jeans along with a leather jacket. After that was all sitchuated I did my make up and slipped on my timberly boats and a long necklace. When I walked out of the bathroom Luke was leaning against the headboard watching me.

"I thought I told you to stay on the couch" I snapped at him putting on my sword ring and placing my hand on my hip.

"It was kinda hard with a pretty girl like you in the other room all alone" he said smirking at me. I had never met this side of Luke before the flirty sarcastic side that I guessed he used on all the girls. Even though he it was kinda a dick move and really it was all just really hot, the way he was positioned, the speech, everything.

"Your funny Castellan" I said right before the horn blew for breakfast, talk about perfect timing. I winked at the flirty boy before disappearing out the door and quickly headed to the dining pavilion.

Luke showed up only a few minutes after my self in a new outfit with that smirk on his face that he always wore. He made sure to make eye contact with me winking before jumping into a conversation with the twins.

Luke's POV

Waking up in a empty bed was a little bit saddening seeing as I really wished to be with Bailey right now. That girl, there was just something about her that made me want to turn into this sweet innocent boy. I knew though that I had to push her out of my mind if I want to get this job done, it would need my undying attention. Bailey was a distraction a really hot one that I liked a whole lot but she was a distraction.

I heard a hairdryer turn off from what I assume to be the bathroom and predicted that soon Bailey would emerge from their. Deciding to try to act like she didn't affect me I sat up in the bed letting my back lean against the headboard with my hands behind my head. When she finally emerged I knew this was going to be tougher than it sounded, she was beautiful breathtaking even.

"I thought I told you to stay on the couch" she said using her sarcastic voice that really was more like her i'm joking around voice.

I smirked knowing exactly what to say "It was kinda hard with a pretty girl like you in the other room all alone". U know it was a bit of an over drive but if I couldn't convince myself that I didn't like her maybe I could make her not like me. In a couple of months she wouldn't like me anyway after what I have planed.

If I win this fight, this war I will only hope and wish that she would stand next to me and rule next to me. Who ever this boy is that she's with is going to ruin my plans its hard to believe that she would date someone like that. Either way she will be mine even if I have to keep her by my side by force which I would happily use if I had to.

"Your funny Castellan" she said right before the horn blew for breakfast she winked at me before turning around and walking out the door. I couldn't help but let my eyes fall to her but as she disappeared out of the room and out of my veiw. As much as I hated to admit it she was cute, hot, and overall sarcastic. She was the perfect and only girl for me and I don't care who I have to hurt to get her.

Bailey's POV

After breakfast it was straight off to achiet greek class, it was more like how to act around gods today for obvious reasons. The Aphrodite girls taught that lesson seeing as well they know how to act around famous or powerful people. I only had one problem with the class and that was drew, an Aphrodite girl who used her charm speak on everything and everyone. When ever I used to try to hang out with Luke she would some how show up and act like a slut trying to get him to run off with her.

"Don't forget we can't talk to our parents were there to observe" Drew said and thats were I laughed. This whole day was just going to be a huge joke seeing as everyone was trying to act like the more mature person than they actually are.

"I'm sorry Drew but some of us don't care what you have to say so i'm just going to go" I said getting up and leaving the cabin. There was only so much time I could handle that girl and she was starting to get on my nerves.

So I found my self by the water for the second time in less than 24 hours, I think thats a new record for me. As much as I love camp i'm not a very people person and can't be with people every second of every day. Some people I can stand like Harry and Luke but people that I don't like, I usually have a problem.

So staying with people I like usually is what I end up doing " I was thinking I would find you here" a voice said behind me. Looking I saw the familiar blonde hair of my best friend who sat next to me throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"You know I can't stand drew" I complained making a water bubble pop out of the water and letting it drop.

"Yea shes a bit of a bitch" Luke said making me laugh, he joined in only a second later and we had a laugh together. The reason I liked hanging out with Luke so much was because of his ability to get me to laugh when ever I was in a mood.

"Ok well you should get back to class" I told him shooing him away so I could think in piece. He nodded giving me a side hug before getting up, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off.

So I was left to my thoughts once again, but it was ok seeing as I was near water and that always helped me think. "Hey dad its me" I said crossing my legs, my hands in my lap looking out over the water.

"I hate to say it but I miss Hogwarts" what I said was true I missed the place, and above all my friends. "I love camp but Luke seems different" I sighed I haven't really thought about it much but it was true Luke wasn't himself. I hated to admit it but Luke wasn't himself he acted like he wanted something from the universe.

I heard the horn blow in the distance dismissing the next class and gave us the cue to head to our next class. "Good talk see you tomorrow" I said before getting up and heading away from the water.

Javelin throwing was next and I hated to say it but my worst weapon is the javelin there's just something about it. There were some weapons that people are good at and then there were some that some suck at.

During the winter and school months all the year rounders took all the classes together instead of by cabins. Which is why some people were really good at throwing javelins like Clarisse while others didn't even try manly the Aphrodite girls and boys. I was surprised at how well I was doing at throwing usually I suck like can't even hit the board. But today I was really close to the bullz eye.

"Whoo you got good" Luke said from besides me as I throw another javelin getting the second ring.

"I have no idea how but maybe I have a good teacher" I said as Luke throw a javelin that ended up in the bullz eye. Me and Luke taught each other everything since we have known each other the longest out of everyone at camp unless you count Annabeth.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk in pride, it was a hard job trying to get Luke to smile it just didn't happen a lot. "Shut up" I said as I through another javelin.

This wasn't as fun without Charin here he made everything better more real, I hope he came back soon.

Class ended sooner than I thought, making me smile once the class was over the next class was cancelled. Greek mythology wasn't my favorite class so I wasn't saddened by the sudden cancellation of the class.

instead of the class we head to the dining pavilion to hear a speech for tomorrow giving by, shocker Drew. "Ok so we have to talk about tomorrow" that was the first words that came out of the bitches mouth.

The whole class was them pretty much Drew talking about how not to embarrass the camp, but her talking was ruining the camp. Drew couldn't even go a day without acting like a complete bitch so this was going to be interesting. A couple of times I glanced over at Luke who looked like he was a bit nervous seeing as he was seeing his dad tomorrow.

The only thing I could really think about though is the two Aphrodite girls that were helping me pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I love them but I knew they would go all out and well I wasn't really used to that so I was hoping they won't go crazy.

The rest of the day flew by and before i knew it, I was sitting back at the dining hall for dinner. I was eating my chocolate cupcake when I dropped it when I was grabbed up by my arm and dragged from my table. Looking to the side I saw Amily one of the Aphrodite girls that is supposed to help me find an outfit. "Now really I didn't even get to finish my cupcake" I said starting to walk with them so I was not being dragged.

When we made it my cabin I was thrown on the couch in my room while they raided my closet. They talked very loudly pulling out clothes left and right creating two piles of clothes a large one and a small one. "Here it is try it on" Kelsey the other girl said throwing a piece of black clothing at me along with some shoes.

I made my way into the bathroom and changed into a very small and slutty dress along with a pair of black heels. I don't even know when and where I got this dress but i'm ready to tear it up it was way too slutty. "Ugh guys this is not going to work" I said stepping out of the bathroom trying to pull the dress down a bit.

When I stepped out I didn't find the two Aphrodite girls instead I found Luke Castellan with a cup of water. He brought his hand up and started coughing when he saw me in what I was wearing. "Um yea I don't think that is Appropriate for Olympus" he said his eyes roaming my body not really trying to be shy about it. He started to make his way to me, I started to make my way backwards only to run into a wall. He used that to his advantage trapping me in between his arms making it impossible for me to try to leave.

His gray blue eyes bore right into mine a shiver ran down my spine. It was like his eyes were holding me in place keeping me from running away from him like I wanted to. "You will make the right decision one day" he growled lowly in my ear taking one more look at my dress and then leaving.

I took in a deep breath letting it out slowly, it looks like the two Aphrodite girls left me so i'll be alone to pick out an outfit. That also means i'll have to do everything else on my own which i'll do tomorrow and sleep for now.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day camp was hectic we were supposed to leave at twelve so while most of us were eating breakfast the Aphrodite kids were in their cabin. I had picked out a dress last night and I do have to say I was surprised with my self in finding it I didn't know I had so many dresses. After breakfast everyone malled back into their cabins to get ready for the long day we had ahead of us.  
>I pulled the dress from my closet and placed it on my bed next to a pair of black heels I was about to go shower when I heard a knock on my door. Opening it I saw Luke standing there his outfit in his hand a smile on his face instead of his usual smirk. "I'm getting ready here" he said bargaining into my cabin with no consent.<br>I guess I couldn't really do anything to get him to leave so I guess I just let him stay here than. We didn't cross paths while getting ready seeing as I was in my room and he was in one of the other rooms so we never had to talk to each other. I dressed keeping in mind that it would be cold on the way to Olympus and probably chilly when we get their. After I had changed I started to curl my hair and did my make up which took me a while.  
>Walking out of my room I spotted the blonde boy sitting on my couch with a water bottle taking sips every once in a while. My body leaned against the doorway watching him as he turned around looking to me, his eyes roaming my body. I smirked at him as he quickly set his bottle of water down and heading over to me. "Why must we always meet like this" he said his arms moving to lock me against the wall like last night.<br>"Why do you always have to do this to me" I said my arm wrapping around his arm trying to pull it away from me.  
>"Because I want you" he said his face becoming closer to mine, my breath quickened at this a gasp escaping my lips. "Do you see the way your body reacts to me" he says his hand trailing down my arm, goose bumps appeared where he touched.<br>"I can't Luke" I pushed him away from me trying to get him away but he wasn't having any of it.  
>"But you can just give in" he said his fingers leaving more and more goosebumps as it ran over my skin. I knew that if we did this much longer I would give in eventually especially if he wanted me to.<br>"We should be leaving" I said as he was getting closer and closer to my head making me nervous. I do have some feelings for him but I knew that being him would only end with heartbreak and tears.  
>"Yea we should" Luke said his mouth incredibly close to mine like in one of those cheesy movies. My body was on the edge of a wave breaking and all my feelings to come crashing through.<br>"Oh for the love of the gods" I said before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into me attaching his lips to mine. We went into a full on make out session in the middle of my cabin before going to see our parents.  
>"Holy crap" Luke said once we broke away gasping for breath smiling like crazy. "Told you would give in" he said putting an arm around my waist pulling me through the cabin. Right before we were going to step out of the cabin he let go of my waist and grabbed my hand dragging me behind him.<br>We reached the top of half blood hill were the rest of the camp was standing waiting for direction. We received them soon enough, from non other then Chiron who was joining us for this trip before heading back. "Chiron" I shouted when I saw him walking up the hill to great us with a smile on his face.  
>"Hello Bailey" Chiron said giving me a pat on the shoulder before directing everyone to a specific van seeing as there was three of them. Surprise, surprise I was placed with the hermes cabin and Luke grabbed me pulling me to the back with him to be alone.<br>Half way through the trip we stopped to get some lunch at a fast food place grabbing some stuff before continuing on. Once both me and Luke had finished our lunch he made sure to keep me right at his side by pulling me to him by my waist. He played with my hair along with the bottom of my dress the whole time which was starting to make me nervous. With each twurl of his hand he would bring my dress up further and further making me gasp sometimes.  
>"Can you stop" I said grabbing his hand as he was starting to get really close to my no, no square. At least I was in leggings so I wasn't getting random shocks every minute, which is probably the only reason I wasn't jumping his bones right now.<br>He smirked at me a look in his eyes told me I wasn't going to like the answer "why does it make you want me".  
>I groaned as his other hand came down and started to mess with the opening under my sweater. "Luke I swear to the gods" I said under my breath my hand moving to keep his hand from moving under my shirt. From the corner of my eye I could see the smirk on Luke's face as he tried to move from my hold but I wasn't having any of it.<br>"Come on you know you want me" he whispered in my ear his hand finally escaping from mine landing on my skin under my shirt.  
>I was about to yell at him when the van came to a stop and the doors opened for everyone to get out. I let out a sigh in relief before climbing out after the others standing in front of the empire state building. Luke followed after me chuckling a little bit as his arm came across my shoulder tucking me under him.<br>"Olympus here we come" I said as we all followed Chiron into the building looking around at everybody. Chiron left us to go talk to someone leaving us to talk to ourselves while he did whatever he had to do.  
>"Luke you ok" I asked seeing him looking around nervously, his eyes dashing across the room back and forth.<br>He glanced down at me nodding slightly before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. I headed over to Annabeth to talk to someone while we waited.  
>"Annabeth I need to tell you something" I said as I pulled her a little ways from the group I needed to tell her about Luke and Draco.<br>"What is it" she asked glancing back at the group wondering what was so important that I didn't want them to hear.  
>"I'm dating someone and Luke's been trying to get with me" I said simply her mouth opening in shock. Her mouth kept on opening and closing her trying to figure out something to say to the news.<br>"What?" she asked shocked the news starting to really seep in "you and Luke" she asked like she couldn't believe it.  
>"Yea he won't leave me alone" I sighed, knowing Annabeth liked Luke so I would need to tread delicately. "Please help me" I Asked begging her, glancing behind me seeing Luke returning his eyes set on me.<br>He made his way to me and Annabeth his arm wrapping around my waist pulling to me against his side. I looked at Annabeth begging her with my eyes I needed a little bit of space. "Hey Luke I need to talk to you" Annabeth said grabbing his arm and dragging him away from me by the arm.  
>I sighed turning to the rest of the group waiting for Chiron to come back so we could leave. Finally he came back with a gold key leading us to the elevator on the far side of the building.<br>We all got into the elevator squishing together and surprise I was stuck right in front of Luke. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him, his head on my shoulder breathing i'm my ear. "I know you sent annabeth to get me away from you" he whispered in my ear before nipping it slightly.  
>"So what if I Did what's it to you" I Snapped back feeling him smirk against my neck. He was always like this and I sometimes loved sometimes hated it but I didn't really have a choice right now. Ok of the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth glaring at me or more like Luke and I.<br>The elevator ride was long and tiredly seeing as we listened to some stupid music the whole way. Of you think going up a 100 level elevator was long try to go up to the 600 floor it takes forever. And the boy messing with my hair, neck, and ears the entire time was not helping at all.  
>We did make it soon so it wasn't like I was really trying hard to get out of his hold I was just trying to keep people from noticing us. "You see I get what I want so stop trying" he said harshly. As much as I've known Luke I have never heard him talk like this to anyone especially me, and it scared me.<br>"You will never have me" I whispered back to him, Luke had changed he wasn't my best friend anymore. He felt like more than that in the sense of me liking him and you know are random making out in my cabin. Along with that he seemed darker almost not nearly as happy and light as the luke I knew long ago. He was turning into Draco!  
>He wasn't as bad as Draco but who knew what could happen in the next couple of days. He was just more touchy feeling like Draco and he has that whole feeling i don't know how to explain it. Its like his not good for me, like I know he was going to break my heart but I couldn't stay away from him.<p>

The elevator came to a quick stop all the kids filling out one by one following Chiron through olympus. Luke kept a steady hold on my hand, I knew what he was thinking he was scared about seeing his dad. These are reasons I didn't try to pull my hand away because he needed me.

Glancing at him I saw the look of nervousness on his face as he looked down at me gripping my hand a bit tighter. I squeezed back saying "you'll be fine" right before we entered the throne room.

Girls on one side guys on the other was how it was set up each god sat on a throne made from their elements. My dad was placed next to his brother smiling down at me glancing at Lukes hand that was securely wrapped around Lukes. Glancing at all the other gods one caught my attention Aphrodite was looking between me and Luke. She obviously had set up my love life seeing as she took an interest in me when she first met me.

I gave Lukes hand another squeeze before all us kids moved to the side me having to separate from luke during the meeting. I didn't really pay attention through the meeting I think this whole thing was stupid I don't need to listen to this. At the end of the meeting I headed out trying to spot Luke but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

"Bailey Potter" a voice said making me turn around seeing Aphrodite standing behind me in a loose flowing dress and a smile on her face. "Just the girl I was looking for" she said coming closer so she was right in front of me.

"By now you probably have figured out i've been messing around with your love life" she said smiling like this was something you would say everyday. I know that this was supposed to be kind but really I am not happy about her messing with my love life.

"Yea I have" I said, I want to tell her to but out of my life but I had to remember who I was talking to a goddess.

"And I want you to know you can choose any of the three guys" she told me, wait three guys I only know two.

"Three guys pardon me but I only know two that show interest in me" I said and through my brain I ran through every guy I knew.

"Of course three Luke, Draco, and that George Weasley" she said my mind went blank George liked me. I stared at him my mouth opening and closing ever so often trying to think of something to say but I couldn't.

"I for one am rooting for the George kid seems kind and your brother will approve" she said before heading off to talk to other people. I was still a bit shocked not many people had a control on their love life like me I could chose any body.

I looked up at the sky seeing the sun to start to disappear and I knew who I was going to pick.

_please leave a comment on what you think and vote. _


End file.
